


💕Red Sea Love💕

by angrybirdcr



Category: Chris Evans characters, The Red Sea Diving Resort - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Non-Graphic Violence, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Hailey Cross is a war photojournalist, her job being to show the world the crude reality behind the conflicts. What she didn’t expect was to cross paths with an active rescue mission, of those who she had been supporting behind the lens, and the sexy man leading it. Refusing to let them behind without fulfilling her promise to them, she ends up tangled on the mission and beneath the bed sheets of one fierce and determined Ari Levinson
Relationships: Ari Levinson x OFC, Ari Levinson x Reader, Ari Levinson x You, Ari Levinson x original female character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: If you saw the film, then you know the dark and raw nature of the sensitive topics shown there. Please keep that in mind!
> 
> Note 2: This fic starts after Ari and Rachel purchased The RSDR, on the film
> 
> Note 3: I think that this film was released at the wrong time and it did not have the impact it should have had due the many issues surrounding it. But despite it all, it did try to bring out to light something that many of us didn’t know about .This happened before I was even born and I honestly had no idea about it, until this movie ignited my interest to delve into the actual facts of the great story behind it. I highly encourage you to look into the REAL events about the Operation Brothers and Operation Moses. Also in real life the whole operation lasted years and it wasn’t as smooth as it’s shown on the film, for the effect of this fic it follows that timeline of the movie and not the real life events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey faces a heartbreaking loss as she navigates the path to fulfill a promise she makes. As the only familiar face that can help her turns his back on her, she travels to the abandoned resort she came to enjoy only to have an encounter that would forever change her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Contains The Red Sea Diving Resort SPOILERS! mentions of non-descriptive death, PTSD (nightmares!) and past events, language (few words here and there), sexual tension, dialogue heavy?! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU!

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
You cry as you hold the lifeless body of the little girl that you had watched over the past few months. You were almost there, just a few more steps and you would have make it to the refugees camp, but their bullets got to you first. You clutched your side in a vain attempt to stop yourself from bleeding out and refusing to let her go. Her now closed eyes taking a piece of your broken heart with her...

It wasn’t supposed to be this way, you would give anything that you could to switch places with her but there was nothing that you could do to change it. Nor could you bring your friend Allan back to life, for he too had bravely died doing his job. Now, you just hoped that Kabede could find a way to keep bringing them safely.

You look at her broken parents silently asking for their approval, they nod their heads and carry on crying on each other’s shoulders. You gulp down the lump forming on your throat as you expertly snap the pictures that captured the heartbreaking scene in front of you, she struggled until the end but there was nothing that she could have done to stop the cruel intentions of the sick men that took her life away. You felt the tears stream down your face, you softly wipe them away. As you take the last pic, you take the mother’s hand on yours

“I will show the truth to the world. I promise that they will see it” You whispered in Amharic to her.The moment you saw her pass away on your arms you had already vowed to unveil these heinous crimes to the world. Now, nothing was holding you back. 

With every ounce of determination, you gathered your things and carefully strolled through the dangerous town until reaching your destination.

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
“What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to do so unless it was an urgent matter” He said closing the door behind him, you ignore his pleas setting your stuff down on the couch and taking a seat in front of his desk

“It’s nice to see you too! Uncle...” A slight sarcastic tone slipping through your words 

“If you keep calling me that, people will think I’m showing you favors” He huffed a laugh, taking a seat himself

“And here I was thinking that you cared about me! I guess I’m gonna have to call dad and tell him” You cocked up an eyebrow in a challenging but playful manner, he sighed with entwined hands and knit brows

“I guess that there’s no point on upsetting Nate” He smirked “I did promise him I’d always look after you, no matter what. You are family too…But that still doesn’t explain why did you come here unannounced”

“Always the cocky one, huh? You do know that If I so wish to, I could still take up their offer and that way I’d immediately become officially stationed here?” He rolled his eyes at you

“What do you need?” His whole demeanor softening at your bashfulness

“I need you to help me expose them… You know that I will make the world turn their eyes to this even if it costs me my own life, I’ve never been afraid to pay the price and I’m not about to start now. But it won’t be enough, it is NOT enough” Your serious face letting him know your firm determination

“It’s not upon me and you know it. We talked about this before, what’s changed?” A tear betrays your stoic face

“Allan White is dead” You laid back on the chair with your arms crossed, a clear indication of your apprehension at the current situation “So is Amiyah” You bit your lip to swallow the lump forming on your throat

“I’m sorry to hear that”

“Sorry it’s not enough!” You whispered-yelled at him. The boiling anger and frustration you felt showcased on your knit brows and bloodshot eyes, your slight disrespect shown, earning you a scowl from him

“Look, I know this hits close to you. But you just can’t come here and to barge into my office demanding me to take actions over something we got no business on”

“What???” You basically yelled at him, standing up to pace around his office “And since when does the CIA cares about where is the line drawn or not? This is bullshit and you know it!!” Angry tears wetting your cheeks, your small fists thrown to the air into open declaration of your indignation. He clenched his jaw as you pointed your finger at him, knowing there was no answer to appease your ire. You turned your back to him as you searched into your bag “Fine! Don’t do anything, but it is not me to whom we owe it to” You said slamming copies of the pics you had taken in the past few weeks “You owe it to them, their lost lives in the middle of a conflict that nobody seems to care about. But I will NOT stop until I do something, with or without your help!” No words came out of his mouth as he took them into his hands, watching you slam the door on your way out.

You promised them, and you were not going to fail them. With a renewed determination, you drove to the one place that brought you peace 

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
You had just arrived a day ago when the thundering steps resonating through the abandoned placed immediately threw you into defense mode. You hadn’t acquire a very specific set of remarkable skills for nothing. You were here to help them and you most definitely wouldn’t mind dying protecting him. You signaled for them to hide into the back room as you assessed the unwanted visitors. 

Noticing they don’t carry any guns with them, and with no other way around, you get out from your hiding spot, cautiously withdrawing up your dagger.

“Who are you?” You ask them in Arabic, not wanting to reveal your identity first, dagger firmly held in hand, defense position and eyes locked with the seemingly looking leader, who immediately puts his hands up

“We are not going to hurt you. We bought this, we are the new owners” He slowly says, as you crooked your head to the side “My name is Guy Thomas, and these are my partners” He kindly says, trying to show his sincerity

“If you mean no harm, then tell him to put the spear down or I’ll throw this dagger at you faster than you can move” He arches his brows in amusement and motions for Max to do so, without breaking eye contact with you. You watch him following his orders, so you too stand down, visibly relaxing at their apparent harmless image

“Thank You… I hope that you are telling the truth for all of our sakes” 

“We got no reason to lie. But I think that it’s only fair for you to tell us who YOU are” He carefully approaches you, until he’s right in front of you

“Kerry Stevens” You say carefully setting the knife on the holster over your thigh, something that did not go missing by one observant Ari

“A pleasure to meet you Miss Stevens” He says shaking your hand

“I’d say the same, however the way we met it’s less than ideal… I didn’t hear of any offers on the table for the resort so imagine my surprise of you telling me you just bought it” You shrugged

“Yeah, well it literally just happened. But I beg your pardon, I didn’t know of anyone holding up this place that should be notified of the sale” You could see where he was coming from

“I am not. I am only someone who cares about those who were left behind here” You slightly moved to the side motioning for them that it is ok to come out “Ever since I came here and found them, I make sure they lack nothing” You nonchalantly say.

“That’s very commendable but what’s the dagger for?” He smirked copying your own

“That Mr. Thomas I think that you know the answer to. This isn't after all the safest place on earth to tour around. And How does the phrase go? Right... ‘There is more to it than what meets the eye’, isn’t it?” You tilted your head to the side watching him set his hands over his hips

“You are right, you cannot be deceived. What do you say if we go inside and talk some more?” You nod your head, knowing you needed to find out as much information as possible. It didn’t take long for you to be sitting alone with the fine man

“So what’s your story? What is someone like you doing all the way down here?” There was as glint on his eyes of something you couldn’t quite recognize

“Well, I believe that it has already been established that I ain't no tourist, but you? Who’s really interested on buying a resort on this part of the world?” You retorted back, he curled up his lips amused at your sassiness

“I gotta give you points for that. I’m sorry if we gave you the wrong impression, but I can assure you of our good intentions. Thank you for looking after our now employees”

“Treat them right...please” The immediate change on your demeanor making him furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Wouldn’t dare to do otherwise” There was a promise etched on his words that warmed you inside but at the same time stirred your insecurities

“You don’t get it... ” You sighed “They all have been through so much. If you do intend as you say, do not let them down”

“There’s more to you, isn’t it?”

“Clearly, I didn’t come here to vacation nor do I look like business woman. Do I?” You smiled “I’m a war photojournalist. I came here to capture on film what is really going on here in hopes to show it to the rest of the world… and even If I die I’ll succeed at it” You say to a stunned Ari, his wheels turning inside his head 

“That sounds highly ambitious for a journalist”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. I’m not just a journalist who seats all day behind a desk writing paid pieces...I visit the places nobody wants to go, to capture on camera the reality of those in the heart of the conflicts’ zones…” You briefly pause looking into his ocean blue eyes “We Hear things, we SEE things that invade our dreams at night. And we do our best to let the world see it too” A silent understanding is exchanged between you, he nods capturing his chin in between his rough fingers

“Why Sudan?” Confusion etches your face for a brief moment

“Why not? They are suffering in ways nobody should ever experience and everyone is turning their backs on them. They are dying”. A stray tear you wipe away “If there’s a way to help them, then they should be helped no matter what it takes… but I don’t think that you brought me here to listen to me whine”

“You are very perceptive...How did you find out about this place? I mean it’s clearly not on the radar”

You take a sharp intake of air, hesitating about whether or not to tell him anything about you or your story yet if your intuition was right and they were who you suspected they could be, then it should be fine

“One day, my teammate and I were filming at one of the villages near one of the refugees’ camps. We got too close to it and almost got discovered by the Hadandawa. We had to take a detour that brought us here. Ever since we found them we kept on coming back as often as we could”

“You said we…”

“Mmhmm, but it’s just me now, he’s dead” You rush out before your voice betrays you

“I’m sorry”  
“Yeah...I’m tired of hearing those words” You look up to him “Sorry, I mean. They’ve been told to me so many times now...that they’ve become just empty words without actions”

“Ok… I won’t say that again...How long were you staying here?” 

“I usually come and stay for a few days, share some time with them and clear up my own mind. But I do understand that you have business to take care of, so don’t worry about me.”

“It’s not my intention to get rid of ya.”

“I know, but I do not want to be on your way. I’ll just pack my stuff and be on my way”

“As you wish Miss Stevens. Be my guest” He gives you his most charming smile as he motions you over. You return the gesture with a genuine curl of lips.

You leave him behind, walking over to the room they saw you coming from, discreetly making sure they all saw you get in. But it was a ruse to ensure your alibi. When you were sure it was clear you managed your way through the halls that you now knew like the palm of your hand, between unhinged doors and corridors until you successfully sneaked up into the room you believed to be his.

Time was ticking, your pulse dangerously high as the adrenaline kept pumping on your veins. Hidden in plain sight, easy to reach but not too obvious… you took mental note of it. 

‘Eureka!’ You chanted on your mind. You were right, you were so damn right… 

“Who are you?” You gasp as you are swiftly spinned around and effortlessly pinned on the wall by a pair of strong arms. His warm breath fanning over your ear and his angry eyes piercing through your soul

“You are not Guy Thomas” You sassed him

“And you are not Kerry Stevens, are you? He tightened his grip on your wrists, making you wince

“Clearly, you already know the answer to that. Don’t you?” You quirked up your eyebrow

“It took me the same time that it took you to sneak in here” He devilishly smirked back

“So, what did you find out...Ari?” He narrowed his eyes with a hint of curiosity and amusement, a seemingly harmless act from the Greek-god looking man that had the inner walls of your core unconsciously clenching into nothing. The ineludible sexual tension between you both, had invisible sparks exploding on your skin. And based on the epicurean way he fleetingly wetted his lips at the mention of his name falling from your lips, he felt it too  
“Only one female journalist has officially entered the Sudanese borders, and her name ain’t Kerry Stevens but Hailey Cross. So, tell me Hailey was your story at least real?” He loosened up his grip yet not enough to let you go.

“Every single word of it…”  
“Why should I believe you? When not even your name was true?”

“Because I entrusted you my name as much as you entrusted me yours. Your intentions are as clear to me as mine are to you” He looked into you finding not a single ounce of fear but truth enveloped by a spark of defiance and self-confidence

“There’s no fail on your logic” He softly nods, sinfully smirking your way “If I let you go, are you going to stab me on the back?” 

“I do not intend to unless you give me a reason for it” He let go, not breaking eye contact with you, yet sexily brushing his long hair in between his fingers

“Who are you working for?”

“If I say the New York Times, you won’t believe me, will you? But it is the truth, you must know it by now. Any decent background on my name will show you that I don’t have any ties with any agency” You amusedly say with your arms crossed

He slightly clenches his jaw, you were technically a civilian with no official affiliations, yet Ethan was very clear that he shouldn’t mess up with you, without actually caring to explain why

“Yet somehow you managed to expertly yield a military grade dagger with ease and to sneak into my room without the others noticing it. So, what’s the deal behind you?” He copies your actions, crossing his bulging muscular arms across his chest

You sigh in acquiescence  
“You are not letting this one go, are you?” It was a rhetorical question, you knew there was no way out from this, so you heavily exhale before answering “Brother’s a NAVY SEAL, father’s a field operative”

“CIA!?”

“I can’t either confirm it nor deny it. As much as you can’t tell me you’re a Mossad agent”

“I think we have reached an understanding”

“Then you accept the fact that you’re sheltering a civilian during an active operation”

“One that is clearly highly trained behind the scenes”

“Indeed… as such I only have one request Mr. Levinson” You let go of any apprehension and relax in his presence, whom also seemed more at ease and now rested a hand on his hip and hung the other on the side. You take a daring step closer to him, your left hand slowly reaching up to his chest.

He grabs your wrist  
“What are you doing?”

You reply moving your free right hand up and atop where his heart lays, he was taken aback by your boldness yet tried to mask it behind an aloof expression, needless to say he miserably failed at it

“You are far from home Ari, evidently you’re a man with a mission. One far more important than you or me or our personal nexus.” You say, lost into his sky blue orbs, as he drops your hand “If your eyes, general demeanor and increased heart rate beneath my touch are any indication, you are either nervous at my proximity and/or I too hit the nail and you deeply care about this mission” You say backing up, and unexpectedly patting his chest

“Physiological Analysis.” You condescendly say. A deep frown followed by a flustered chuckle from him

“You are good. I gotta give you that” He points his finger at you

“Officially I know that my name cannot be on it but I’d love to help you. Kabede needs all the hands on deck that he can get” He stiffens at the mention of the name

“How do you know that name?” He stalks you like a hunter does it’s prey almost making you flinch, almost

“I know him… I told you, my story it’s true. He...Kabede was there, the dead of my friend...he saw it happen” You lower your eyes for a moment at the still fresh pain-filled memory, before looking up again to meet his awaiting anxious eyes “He said ‘men from Israel who share our same history’ were helping, so far you are the only ones who seem to fit that criteria” He seemed stricken with anxiety as he paced on the room “That or you are some loons who think it was a smart idea to buy an abandoned resort in the middle of a war zone. And honestly you don’t look like the cahoots type” 

“You know too much” He inwardly says 

“No shit Sherlock!”  
“This is NOT a joke!” He whisper-yells at you “You can’t tell this to anyone!” He finger motions around

“Are you nuts?” Your own finger circling around your ear in a ‘are-you-crazy’ manner “Did you even hear a fraction of what I’ve been telling you for the past few minutes?” You outshine his yelling with a frustration and angry-filled shout “I would NEVER willingly endanger anything that is meant to save lives! You might not know me enough to believe me or to trust me but I’m sure that your own boss can vouch for my name!” You ran your hand through your hair, you hated to pull out at the strings that came with your family name, but he called for it

“I—“  
“No! I will not let you or anyone to cast doubt on my intentions!” You bolted to the door, but as you were about to leave he softly grabs your hand

“Wait… I’m sorry… I can be an asshole at times” He let go “And I believe you” Your shocked expression left him curious, anticipating your reaction

Those words rang on your ears, I believe you. You never expected for those words to impact you as much as they did, yet here you were still in place and with eyes probably as wide as saucers, until you were brought back to reality. 

“Let me help” 

“What?”

“Let-me-help” You said marking each word as he chuckles

“I heard you before. But…” He looks apprehensively at you as he moves around

“Hey, listen to me” You once again trespass the line touching his arms “I know people, I know the area better than you do. You wouldn’t even need a dry run.” For a moment he seems attracted to the idea. You know for sure if he already knew your real name, then he too knew you weren’t lying about this

“I'll think about it” 

“Ok, that’s good for me!” You awkwardly put your thumbs inside your pockets “But I know that you won’t give me an answer right now. And I do have things to do in town, so I’ll take my leave for real now” You both chuckle at that

He walks you to the main door, 

“Are you coming back soon?” You chuckled, there was no doubt on your mind that it would happen

“Undoubtedly” You tell him “It looks like you got company to take care off” You throw an amused look his way, forcing him to look at the incoming bus filled with tourists. Before hoping on your car “Goodbye Mr.Thomas” A flirtatious smirk thrown his way and with that you hit the road

“Ok, so what was all that about?” Rachel asked him

“Things just got complicated” He lowly chuckled 

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” Sammy asked

“It means we might have just added another member to the team” He utters walking away leaving his dumbfounded teammates behind

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
News traveled fast, soon the escape plans from the refugees camp, encountering problems, reached your ears. You did not hesitate to jump in, especially after Ari’s name was mentioned somewhere along the lines.

“Miss Cross, what are you doing here?” Kabede whispered to you

“I’m here to help you” You tell him, a small backpack on your back

“Are you working with Ari?” A small smile reaches your lips

“I know him” A glint of relief crosses his face “Now, let’s go” A rush of adrenaline fills you up as you start to help him move the refugees out of the camp.

You were almost done, as a deja vu feeling washed over you, a man appeared from the shadows. His dark intentions displayed for everyone to see

“Go GO GO!!” You ushered them off as you are left to fend him off. 

This was not what you had in mind, but here we go…

The masked man, who seemed to be one of the guards on the zone, lunged at you thinking he would have it easy, man was he mistaken…

At times like this, it’s when you thanked your brother and father for having insisted in you training as hard as you did. The whole thing passes like a blur in front of your eyes, yet you didn’t expect the best outcome given how he was the double of you in size. 

Yet, considering the fact that he now laid on the ground unconscious and you stood up scurrying away to go after Kabede, it was good, except for the blood seeping through your shirt from the nasty stab wound he inflicted on you with your own dagger before you put him to sleep.

“Are you ok?” Kabede asks you, helping you to stand up

“I will be” You say wetting your split lip and firmly pressing your hand over your bleeding side “Let’s keep moving” You ignore the stinging pain traveling up and down your body, picking up your bag and walking forward

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
“They’re not here yet” A visibly concerned Kabede whispers into the night

“They will be, be patient and have trust on them”

Two freakin’ hours late, that’s how long it took them to reach you all. The longest two hours of your life, you inwardly groan every once in a while at the throbbing pain on your abdomen. Yet, your brief time with Ari assured you that somehow he was going to make it, there was no way that he would leave you behind. And so he arrived…

He warmly greets Kabede only for his eyes to fill with worry to the brim. Ari watches you baffled, as you descend the small mountain while helping a woman with her child.

“What are you doing here???” He’s completely taken aback by your presence

“She said she knows you!” Kabede interjects

“I do… But we were not supposed to meet like this...You have a lot to explain” He admonishes you before knitting his eyebrows in concern “What? What’s wrong?”

“Can you yell at me later but help me first?” You say lifting up your bloodied hand for him to see, quickly encircling his strong arm around your waist

“A man, he found us leaving so she fought with him” You look at Kabede throwing a weak smile to Ari, who turns to you clenching his jaw

“It is not what you think, he just happened to stab me over a preexisting and still somewhat raw injury, further damaging the area” You tried to explain to no avail, as Ari helped you up on the truck

“You have a lot of explaining to do later” You frown at him as you watch in awe as they help them into the trucks and hit the road. What you didn’t expect was to see Ari’s reckless side so soon as you forcefully bypass the checkpoint, as you grip Sam’s left hand almost to a strangulation point

“You know, it would be nice to keep my hand” He hissed, as you loosen your grip on him

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...I just...” You turn to Ari “Was that really necessary?” You furrowed brows at him, he just smiled, oh boy…

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
“Oh God! What is she doing here?” Rachel gasps at the sight of Ari carrying you bridal style, somewhere on the way adrenaline wore off and you started to drift off over Sammy’s shoulder

“I do not know, but according to Kabede she had been helping other refugees before, so she did it again tonight”

“I’m not dead yet, you know” You were awake but too weak to walk by yourself due to the slow but constant blood loss, so you didn’t argue anymore and simply enjoyed being carried on Ari’s strong arms

“You could have been” He scowled you, softly setting you down on a bed “Don’t move” He barks at you

“I don’t intend to” You jokefully say, softly laying down on the mattress. Just a few minutes later he re emerges on the room with a small box, you can tell containing medical supplies. 

“Ok, lift up your shirt” He says kneeling next to you

“Woah… are we there already?” You joke making him chuckle

“You wish… Let Sammy fix you up before you faint on us” 

“I can’t fight against that logic” You give a meek laugh as you carefully watch Sam expertly patching you up, making the bleeding stop 

“You know, I’m not even going to ask anything… you seem just as crazy as Ari.” A complicit smirk is shared between Ari and you “...but, please try not to get further injured under my watch!” He says setting some pills on your hand. “Take these if you are in any more pain” A small pills bottle is settled on the nightstand

“Yes, Sir! I’ll do my best!” You mock salute him, as he retreats with a huff, muttering something unintelligible, the pain smoothly going away

“I guess this is the part where you yell at me for standing on your way?!”

“I should, indeed” He sexily stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaned on the wall “But not right now, you need to rest. We’ll talk in the morning if you’re feeling up by then”

He doesn’t wait for your reply to leave your room, you’re already feeling fuzzy thanks to the pills, so you allow your eyelids to close.

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
“Don’t give up Hails...” Allan says drifting away into nothingness as you’re pulled away from him and into the safety of the awaiting vehicle. He throws one last look at you as all spark of life left him, the scene ingrained on the depths of your mind...  
You jolt in bed, sweat covering your forehead and heavily panting. You seat down fast forgetting about the new stitches that gripped your abdomen, only to be cruelly reminded of them by the sharp pain that shocks you like electricity bolts. “Shit!” You let out a frustration groan as you incorporate yourself. You stand up and walk over to the bathroom, washing your face and observing the split lip and other few marks left on you after your fight. 

You fill up the glass with water to the brim and gulp it down in one go. The nightmare that’s filled your mind every night since the event, always takes a heavy toll on you, no matter how many times you keep having it, every time it’s like a sword being pushed through you. You feel your heart constrict in affliction. Then you know that you won’t be able to go back to sleep.

You don’t mind that you’re still wearing the same ripped blood-stained white shirt and dirtied pants, you aimlessly walk through the resort until you find yourself enjoying the cool sand on your feet. You stop to hear the waves crash on the shore, you’re so lost in your thoughts that you don’t hear him coming..

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Ari’s husky voice rings next to you, you watch him holding a beer in hand, he too enthralled on his own world

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping too?”

“I got too much on my mind”

“Well, so do I...” You say before slowly sinking down into the sand, as fast as your stitches allow you too. He watches you with eyes full of curiosity before following your lead and taking a seat next to you.

“Are we gonna talk about what happened tonight?”

“What do you wanna know?” You tease him

“Why were you there tonight?” He says gulping down his beer

“Wasn’t it obvious? I told you that I wanted to help, I just didn’t have the chance to get back to you before I got involved...”

“Not that… somehow I knew you wouldn’t let go but I guess what I mean is… why are you HERE out of any other place around the earth?” You turn your eyes from the sea to meet his alluring cerulean ones

“Why not?... There are a lot of journalists enjoying the banalities of a french trip or a free tour on Italy. But there are only a few who jump into the conflict zones. Do you know why that is?”

“Because it’s the easiest way and they don’t care about the world?” He inquiries as you shake your head no

“Although those statements are true, the harsh reality is that they can’t do this job because they’re afraid of surviving...” You take in the confusion that crosses his eyes “Nobody wants to die Ari, but there’s nothing worse than to keep one’s life after seeing and hearing what one does” A heavy sigh leaves your body as Ari looks intently at you 

“Most of us are not schooled in violence and have no idea what truly is to be out here or how to deal with it, we are just thrown to the fire hoping that we won’t burn…” You say hoping your voice won’t betray the array of emotions flashing through you “...what I’ve seen and heard, their pain-filled look as their lives are taken away and the grief over their losses… all the death and powerlessness… we just stand there paralyzed because we are not the actors but mere spectators capturing it all on camera…” Tears dampening your cheeks that you angrily swipe away with your hand

“Do you know that I still see them?... Every night when I go to sleep, I see their faces…they ask me to help them but I don’t have the power to do so… so they die --the nightmares they...they never go away...”

“I’m sorry Cross”  
“Oh God, only my mother calls me that when she’s mad at me, please call me Hailey. And don’t be… I just want you to understand the abysmal difference between what they do, and what I do… for you to see that I’m not looking to gain anything by joining you on this, other than for once in life to be able to do something instead of simply having to just watch in silence...” You can’t but to get lost into his hypnotizing eyes that flicker between admiration and silent understanding

“What?”  
“I just didn’t think that someone like you...” You cut him off

“...Someone like me, Ari?” His eyes sexily narrowed at his name slipping from your tongue

“I mean.. someone as pretty...smart and educated like you would willingly join this particular line of duty…” He sips his beer with a slight curve of his lips

“Well, thanks for the compliment but I’m sure that you know by now that I didn’t get my skills just because of my pretty family background” He smirks, that sexy carefree smirk that could get him anything in the world

“Still debating what your reasoning could be to take such drastic change in your career...”

“Aahhh, you wish I would just tell you all about it, don’t you?” You giggle, stopping to wince at the sting on your abdomen, not so subtly landing your hand atop

“You ok?” His face morphed into genuine concern

“Yeah, yeah… I will be… But I think It ain't fair that only I talk about my life tonight under such pretty sky?” You look up, making him follow your line of vision towards the dark expansion above you, filled with the brightest stars

“There’s not much to tell about me”

“Why do I have the impression that’s not true?” The slight challenging tone on your voice, earning you a soft chuckle from him

“Right...” He paused for a moment before sighing “Ok..” the words seemed to start freely flowing from him. He tells you about his origins, how his mother too was once a refugee escaping from injustice, on board of the Exodus and how a British officer took him in and how he got new parents and a new life at only 4 years old, never seeing his mother ever again. Something shifts inside you watching the strong man in front of you showing you this vulnerable state with tearful eyes filled of pain and sorrow

“Wow… quite the story Mr. Levinson… you know your mother didn’t give you up but she saved you outta of love. She must have known you had better chances at a happy life away from her than running away...and based on the man sitting next to me, I’d say that she was right...” He tilted his head to the side keenly gazing at you “You’re a fine man Ari, and if anything your story became the driving force behind your heart”

“You a poet now?” You both chuckle into the calm night, still in disbelief of what just transfixed a few hours ago. It wasn’t until a voiceless yawn leaves your body that you realize it’s time to get back inside

“Maybe we should head back”

“Yeah” You nod

“Come on” He mumbles while effortlessly lifting you up from the sand, unintentionally pulling you flushed against his toned chest, his arm sneaked around your waist dangerously below your breasts as one of your hands rested over the nape of his neck and the other laid on his shoulder. The unexpected position making you stand on your tippy toes facing each other really close, way too close...His warm breath fanned over your ear and his beard deliciously scratched your cheek, the impossible proximity made your rising chest to involuntarily brush your breasts against his chest, wrong day to wear a cotton top… Based on the red covering his ears and cheeks, you were damn sure he felt it too…  
“Hmmm… right, thanks! I can take it from here” You said feeling the heat on your cheeks. He clears his throat, so do you. You shake off the sand from your pants and start walking back noticing him following you closely behind 

“What? I wasn’t going to let you walk all the way back by yourself, what if something happens to you?… mamma raised a gentleman after all” He had said with a smirk

“Wait… does this mean you’re not kicking me out?” You look at him with expectant eyes

“I was never going to ask you to, you might as well just became an asset to us” He grinned at you admiring the ear-to-ear smile that popped up on your face as you air fisted in victory

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against all odds, Hailey earns her place into the team. Just as she settles with them, a close encounter with the Mukhabarat exposes her vulnerability and the dark past that haunts her. Little did she know, she was about to find the comfort and love she needed in Ari’s arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: +18! Contains The Red Sea Diving Resort SPOILERS! mentions of non-descriptive death, PTSD (nightmares!) and past events, language (few words here and there), EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT (This is by the far the most EXPLICIT scene I’ve ever written!) , dialogue heavy?! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU!

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
The day came up faster than you expected, the sun beamed through the window making your eyelids to pop open. The shockingly restful night took away the previous itch from your wound, now it was only a barely there manageable burn. You freshen up, changing into a tank top, jean shorts and sandals. A messy bun, a pair of sunglasses and your camera hanging on your shoulder. 

You enjoyed the ocean breeze on your face, the smell of the beach and the sun hitting your skin. You took your sweet time taking pictures of the place, the people and occasionally talking with the tourists who asked you for a picture. Even from afar you could identify him speaking with one of his friends, a bit eccentric if you were asked, you couldn’t stop your eyes from roaming on his broad greek-god like shirtless figure. And why not? To snap a pic o him here and there, before they both looked your way, making you give them a small wave

“... and your friend over there, is taking pictures right and left, besides shamelessly ogling you” Jake said 

“You know, I actually like her sassy attitude except for the part where she seems to be as crazy as you!” He chuckled

“Are you really letting her into the team?”

“I think she has already proved herself enough, hasn’t she?” Ari sighed “Besides I think it comes in handy to have someone who’s been here longer than us and who has more knowledge about the area than we do at the moment”

“You know, despite the general believe I do trust your judgement Ari… So if you say she’s good then I believe you, she’s good.”

“Yeah...”He sipped the last of his coffee

“You coming?”

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
You could feel something was wrong on your bones, the moment you saw Ari and the team get on the dinghies on the sea, putting their trust on you to momentarily watch over the place. It wasn’t until you heard and saw the Mukhabarat arrive that your blood ran cold. 

This is not good…  
There was no way out, you could not act as the trained woman you were, not when you got heavily armed men in front of you and a resort filled with innocent civilians. So, you put your big girl pants on despite the wrong kind of shivers cursing through your veins.

No, no, no…

You felt the leader’s disgusting hands tracing a pattern from the outline of your jaw down to your collarbone and almost into your cleavage, wouldn’t have been for Ari’s prompt appearance another story would have been told. You immediately jumped back behind Ari, who sensed your distress and without hesitancy he grabbed your hand safely in his. Your heart was beating wildly inside your ribcage and every moment that they moved around it only made your head spin around, tightening your grip on his hand. He would give you a side eye from time to time when feeling your grip tighten on him.

Even though you spoke their language, their voices were only passing whispers on your ears, unintelligible sentences uttered with disdain that caused a buzzing on your brain and small black dots clouding your eyesight. You let out a breath you didn’t know that you were holding as you watched their faces and trucks get off on the road. You didn’t know you had started crying nor hyperventilating until you felt Ari’s rough hands cupping your face and tenderly striking your tears away

“Hey, hey… They’re gone, they’re gone… you are ok, you’re ok...” He repeated the words over and over as if trying to convince you of it after scanning your body up and down checking for any visible signs of injury. You were full on sobbing without realizing it, your mind and body fully disconnected as their presence triggered on you the memories you had tried to keep deep down inside you. 

You could still feel their hands over your body as you whimpered unheard pleas into the dark and cold cell..  
You had been rescued before it was too late but you knew how that wasn’t the luck of many other women that had sadly fell victim to their sadistic hands. They didn’t know about it, you just met them but you were sure they were as shocked as you were at your sudden outburst, yet you assumed they thought it was due to the unwanted touch from the man. They just didn’t know how scarred you were…  
You sobbed on Ari’s basically naked chest as he rubbed comforting circles on your back, you don’t see the moment when he silently motions for the others to leave you both alone. For what felt hours, were only minutes, as your sobbing became faint sniffles 

“I’m sorry” Your strained voice making him look down at you

“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry about… those men are the worst and you just had a very uncomfortable and frightening encounter with them. None of us expected you to react any differently. Hell! I almost shat my pants myself!” He lightly joked, lifting your spirits up. You softly untangle yourself from the warmth of his embrace, bloodshot eyes and runny nose

“It’s not that… I mean--Yes, it freaked me out to feel so powerless in front of them… but, it wasn’t...they weren’t...arrghh” You let out a frustrated sigh and frantically rubbing your hands over your face and head, disheveling your hair “They triggered me” You said, looking into his eyes filled of understanding, you didn't need to say anything else, he could see on your eyes, the fear, the pain, the vulnerability…   
“About a year ago, I was captured on Iraq… they mistook me for someone else and held me captive for about a month before I was rescued by the Army. They...they...” You stuttered

“Hey, it’s ok, you don’t have to tell me anything.” 

“But I still want to tell you…” You paused biting your lip “Every night they would come into my cell to taunt me…” Your voice breaking “They didn’t go all the way but what happened there changed me… And today, what he did… it took me back there...” There was so much empathy and admiration on his eyes, but also a hint of anger? You thought how probably any decent man would feel anger at your captors...

“We’ve all been through some really bad shit but that only makes us stronger. You are very strong Hailey” Ari said holding you close, and for a moment you allow yourself to enjoy the comfort of his consoling embrace

“Hmmm...Maybe we should head back inside, they must be thinking I lost my mind” You giggled, letting him keep his hand on your back, his simple presence was enough to help you settle down the anxious monster residing inside you. 

Truth was they just met you, but indeed they were worried about you after what transpired just mere moments ago

“Are you ok Hailey?” Rachel kindly asked you

“Yeah, I’m sorry if I worried you over my meltdown there” You apprehensively fit your hands inside your shorts’ pockets

“Oh, not at all sugar! We just want to make sure you are ok, they were after all very scary men” Max said and you could feel the tension already evaporating, just as Ari leaned on the window

“What do you see?” Ari asked starting a bickering between his teammates at what they considered almost a heinous suggestion, them turning their “fake” hotel into a real one, becoming the best cover on history

“This is a joke isn’t it?” Sammy said. For a brief moment you considered whether you should say anything or not, going against your better judgement you opted for the former one

“You know, maybe this is not my place to give my input but...” You started, causing everyone’s curious eyes to settle on you “... but I think that Ari is right. After all this Resort is supposed to be a leasing from the local government isn’t it? And before you kill me for it, NO, I do not have any kind of insider information but it’s a mere assumption of mine based on my own personal knowledge of this place...” They nodded “So, it would be a mistake not keeping the facade up in case they decide to randomly visit us like they just did...” You crossed your arms awaiting for their opinion on the matter

“She’s got a point” The voice of reason, Rachel, said quirking up a brow

“Thanks Rachel” You share a complicit look with her, being the only two girls there “I’m sure Ari here told you more of me than just my name...” They all chuckled “Whatever you choose, I can be of help to you. Besides, what resort doesn’t have a photographer?” You smirked, locking eyes with the handsome man across from you

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
“Are you crazy Ari? Now we have a CIA operative on it too?”  
“She was a trainee Ethan, yes, but she got out. Now she’s just a very skilled and competent civilian who happens to be working here as a war photojournalist and has very important contacts on the field”  
“Jeez Ari! I told you who her family is!! Do you know the implications this could have if something happens to her for being unofficially included on a Mossad operation??”  
“She selflessly put her life on the line Ethan. I’m not letting her off only for her to go rogue and act on her own again”  
You shouldn’t have laughed at it when Ari told you how their conversation went down that day after you all agreed on turning The Red Sea Diving Resort an operational place, but at the end it was just one big mess how you became entangled with them. It was not your intention to cause them any more headaches but you were not on the wrong. You worked well together and united you had more advantages than if going on your own separate ways. 

That was the undeniable truth.  
Now, weeks after that fatidic night and many more rescued refugees, here you sat, under the night sky, drinking beer in front of the fire, laughing with this unconventional but successful team and listening to Ari talk about how he managed to convince their boss to let you in

“So, you actually dared to go against your boss?” You amusedly asked taking a sip of your beer

“We all know that whether he agreed or not, that you were going to stay here with us” Rachel added

“Hey, how are you sure of that?”

“Maybe because of the fact that you got stabbed willingly fighting for the cause on your first day after meeting us?!” She smirked drinking her own bottle

“Well, when you say willingly… you do know that makes it sound as if I wanted for it to happen, right?” Your bickering went on the night until it was time to go to bed. You catched on Ari’s stolen glances throughout the night but you didn’t want to dwell on it, maybe it was just your imagination or the alcohol going up your head… You quickly dismiss the thoughts, politely excusing yourself for the night. You were tipsy but not enough not to know how to find your way back to your room or not to notice Ari’s figure leaning on your door

“”Heeeyyy...whatcha doin’ here?”

“Wanna make sure you made it safe...” He says with a sizzling smirk

“Is that it?” You mumble swaying past him and into your room, not caring that he too gets in closing the door behind him “Tsk, task… this is a dangerous game you’re playing Levinson” You tease him, removing the light scarf you had on, the loss of its warmth causing goosebumps over your skin, making you shudder and to flirtatiously bite your lip in anticipation, you could blame this on the alcohol later on

“And what kind of game do you think it is Cross?” He walks to you like an angry wolf, eyeing you up and down like its prey, sensually backing you up against the wall...

“You know that if you play with fire, you can get burned...it’s well known...Ari” What the heck overcame you this fine night? You definitely did not drink enough to even get a hangover the next day… Maybe it was the adrenaline still circulating on your body after another successful operation. Maybe it was the familiarity it caused you to be around him, his confidence or the fact of how well he understood you, but whatever it was… it had your heart thumping hard against your chest…  
“What if even knowing the risks I wanna play?” His breath fanning over your neck, lips almost caressing the tender skin there…

“Then we’re both going to lose” You meekly said, your little hands sprawled on the expanse of his ripped muscles

“Then I’ll gladly do so Hailey...” Never before had your name felt so good leaving someone’s lips, his big hands strongly set over your hips 

“You know this position brings me back memories of our first encounter...” Your own warm exhale falling upon his already heated skin, his hands tightening their grip on you

“Does it now?” He teases you, nibbling your earlobe as you tilt your head to the side, giving him more access to you

“I--I… we… we will clearly remember this tomorrow, there’s no going back...” You stuttered as he drops light feather kisses where your shoulder and neck meet, a low whisper like moan sweetening his ears

“And I don’t intend to forget” His now impossibly dark irises displaying his blazing lust for you

“Good...” You say in ragged breaths

“Good?!” He lifts his head from the crook of your neck to meet your silent nod, that is all that he needs to move his hands to your bottom and hoist up your legs around his waist. 

🔞💋🔥  
Urgency-filled kisses sucking the sensitive blood vessels beneath your skin, leaving angry red circles as visible proof of your passion. As your hands freely roamed every inch of him that was yours to get. He continued his delicious assault from your collarbone to the exposed valley of your breasts.

The moans leaving your mouth the fuel that fed his hunger for you. Your hands cupping his face to bring his luscious lips down on your expectant ones. He dominated the kiss with a fiery passion that only matched your own. You don’t even notice when he’s walked you over to your bed, clothes carelessly discarded on the floor as both of your nakedness were gloriously ingrained on your brains. Admiring every scar and every blemish, every muscle and every crevice. Eyes lovingly and lustfully committing this sinful act to memory.  
His lips touching from your ankles to the inner velvety walls of your womanhood, making electrifying currents to ignite every nerve on your body as moans and groans filled the space. Your hands roughly pulling at the soft roots of his hair as he called forth the waves of ecstasy to wash over you for the delight of his eyes.

There was no regret on your actions, only a need to explore the alluring bond being offered to you both. You turned him on his back as you gripped his thighs on your hands, as the needed support to envelop his proudly erected member into the warmth of your mouth, making him hiss as your tongue tortuously swipes along his throbbing vein. Every calculated motion to ensure that he too met the stars that shone bright behind his lashes… Yet he stopped you with a whiny grunt.  
“Not yet, beautiful...” His husky voice sending shivers down your spine, but you didn’t have time to retort as his thick digits invade your pleasure channel drawing a gasp on you, making you gape at his ministrations. One deep throaty moan and he tilted up his head in look for your silent approval “Do you like that?” No words rolled out from your tongue but a single nod of your head “Good… You safe?”

“Hmm...” Again, a voiceless answer was all he could get from your hypersensitive self. Pleased with that, he teases your entrance with his angry tip before he plunges into you. He stilled letting you adjust to his size as you crossed your legs around his waist. The delicious stretch of his cock filling you up to the tilt causing an obscene moan to leave your lips, feeling your core clench on his shaft he took the invitation to start moving in and out in an almost torturous slow pace until you begged him for more

“Faster Ari!” You requested and He complied with a devilish smirk, before attacking your lips until making them plump

“Harder!” You demanded and He happily obliged again, moving your bodies up on the bed with each thrust 

Your nails drawing artistic lines over his back with every delightful penetration, until he drew your hands together, perfectly entwined with his as his eyes got lost on yours and his lips crashed with yours. He kept the steady rhythm as he lowered his head over your erected nipples, giving each one the proper attention. Delicate sensual suctions and needy licks that made you arch your back from the mattress, the new angle making you take his thrusts even deeper, and reaching places not touched before. The unabashed slapping of skin and the combined sounds of your ecstasy echoing through every corner, as you both desperately chased after your climax, beads of sweat sheathing your bodies. One particular motion of his had you calling his name out loud

“hmm, found it… Ladies first, always…” He said on your ear continuously hitting that spot inside you that had you chanting his name like the sweetest melody. When you thought no more pleasure was possible, he lifts one of your legs above of his shoulder making his slamming even more delightful. Soon, the coil snapped drawing a long voiceless moan from you, as you bit down on his shoulder. He fastened up his pace, going deeper each time, until he too grunted finding his coveted release with a cry of your name.

He stilled as he emptied himself covering your inside walls, you moaned at the warmth spurted inside you, he kept on kissing your abused lips as he lazily thrusted a last few times before finally slipping out from you causing you to whimper at the loss. 

🔞💋🔥  
Exhausted you looked into his eyes to find not a single ounce of doubt but a satisfaction grin instead that evoke on you a silly giggle. And as if the burn-out sexual tension that acted as the fuel to your passion, wasn’t enough to make you weak at the knees with his presence itself, then watching him walk naked on the room to provide you with the best aftercare that you could ever wish for… then you don’t know what else would do it.

He didn’t leave afterwards  
He didn’t make you question it  
He stayed  
➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
The sun rays fell over you, you were awake but refused to open your eyes enjoying the comfort from Ari’s arm around you, afraid that if you did that it’d turn out to be a dream. It wasn’t until you felt his fingers rubbing circles on your lower back that caused goosebumps on your skin that you opened your eyes to meet his sleepy adoring ones lost in you, a big smile on his face

“So, that happened, huh?” He smirked in reply

“It did” You felt the heat reach your cheeks, resting your arms over his naked chest, your face comfortably set on them watching his handsome features.

“Well, this is definitely not what I had in mind how the night would end for me” His sexy chuckle ringing on your ears “I didn’t know you had such moves on you Ari” The way his name left your lips making his throbbing morningwood twitch in anticipation, something that you could clearly feel beneath the sheets as your leg was tangled with his, making you wet in an instant

“Ariii” You giggled as he pushed you back on the mattress once again, swiftly thrusting into you in a single swift move

“I love how you say my name...” He whispered trailing kisses down your neck, hands pinned up your heads as he lazily let his member be encased in a tight grip from your velvety channel. He moaned at the pleasure such action caused to him. Each calculated movement from your joined selves like a sensual dance filled of poetic melodies. A reverie broken way too soon by a loud knock on your door

“Hails! You got some tourists waiting for ya!” Max’s voice making you stop dead on your tracks, trying to suppress some giggles, that were effectively cut short by one deep thrust from his hips. “You too Ari!!” You broke out in laughter at that

“I’m gonna kill him” He said leaning his head in between your breasts, your fingers leisurely running through his dark locks

“Do I get to help?” He looks up to you and without warning he locked your lips into a searing kiss while skillfully kneading the soft mounds of your chest. You moaned into the kiss, briefly breaking out “Got time for this?” A devilish smirk showed on him 

“Oh, huh...”

“Do.you.have.it.on.you?” He marked each word with a perfectly aimed thrust at that particular spot he had been blessed to find the previous night. Breathless, that’s how you were writhing and squirming beneath him, not that you were complaining... 

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
To say that facing Max was awkward, was the least...

“Good night?” He cockily asked

“How did ya know, anyways? That Ari was with me?” You narrowed your eyes at him

“I didn’t, but you just confirmed it” He laughed as you gaped like a fish outta water 

“You bastard!” You said jokingly but strongly punching his arm

“Hey! Don’t damage the merchandise!” He playfully recoiled rubbing his arm “Plus, is not my fault that the entire flat could hear the moaning coming from your room, so shalln’t it be Ari, who mysteriously disappeared before you, then at least you had a great night with someone!” He smirked

“Oh my God! I swear “Irving” that if you don’t fuckin shut up then I will strangle you with my camera cord and bury your body so damn good that nobody will ever find it!” You raised your camera up for added dramatic purposes, just in time to see Ari make his epic entry

“Damn it señorita!”  
“What’s going on here?”

“Your girl wants to murder me on my sleep!”

“I’m nobody’s girl!” You squealed in fake indignation stomping away to the awaiting tourists, knowing so well that the moment he had laid his lips on yours, you were a goner...

“She’s...”

“Yeah...” Both speechless at your sassiness and loving the straightforwardness you possessed.

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
Despite how good it felt with him, there was still something nagging on your mind. You didn’t want to let it cloud your happiness in the midst of the chaotic life you were living, but you knew that you needed to clear up the air with him for whatever this was to work.

“Hey there” You whispered to him as he circled his hands around your waist from behind, dropping feather like kisses along your neck “Mmmm...” You moaned as he nipped at your soft spot, almost clawing his bicep at the pleasure that tingled through you. You turned on his arms moving your hands behind his neck, letting him dominate the passionate kiss until you broke out gasping for air. You felt his hand traveling down your bum, but you stop him  
“What’s wrong?” He asked sensing the stress on you“I don’t know if something’s wrong… We need to talk Ari...” You said biting your lip, he moves his forefinger over it nodding 

“Ok, what do we need to talk about?” You were now sitting on his bed“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but if you do… then I guess I would understand if you do” He chuckled

“You’re rambling”

“Sorry...” Taking a sharp intake of air, you let it all out “I don’t like to put labels on relationships but… the ink is not even dry on your divorce yet, I haven’t been romantically or sexually linked with anyone in a long time, we’re in the middle of a war zone and we’re what? Fuck buddies?” You heavily exhale hating to feel every last bit of the clingy cliched woman from a romance film, but if something you had learned is that knowing from the beginning where you stand in any kind of relationship, romantic or not, helps to make things less messy and it avoids a lot of unnecessary future drama… That’s how you came to be an anxiety waiting mess next to the man you admired and were so infatuated with. One look at his taken aback face and you felt terribly embarrassed wanting to take it all back

“You know what? I’m sorry, please forget that I ever said anything” You were about to stand up and leave when you felt him grab your hand tugging you towards him, to sit on his lap

“Never feel bad about expressing your feelings...” He says kissing your cheek, unavoidably feeling the warmth that expanded on your face, a small tug at his lips showing “Truth is I can’t promise you a stable relationship right now Hailey. Like you said, this is all messed up, we have a lot going on at the time being...” You started feeling more deflated by the second, fearing the upcoming words of rejection. He carefully lifts your chin in between his fingers, connecting your eyes with his bewitching blue ones 

“...But I can’t deny the chemistry between us and the incredible sexual tension that lingers in the room whenever we are together...” You could see his irises turning a darker shade “I can’t take you out for fancy dinners nor buy you roses and stuff to explore a more romantic setting but...I can try my best to show you what I feel for you is not just a fuck and goodbye” He finishes with lust-filled eyes and by then your breathing is ragged thanks to the overwhelming amount of tension and flowing electricity between your bodies.

One silent ask of him and you nod, his lips sexily crashing with yours as he pulls you flushed against him, feeling your affect on him as his own accelerated heart beat sings to you his praise. Soon you are with your back against the mattress and your world fades away as he does just that, he pours his feelings for you into his every caress and kiss and he takes his sweet time worshiping your body… 

That night he doesn’t fuck you  
That night he makes love to you...  
➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
Now months into the mission, You didn’t care what others would think, you stopped caring about whether or not someone saw Ari sneak into your room at night, you knew from the moment you crossed that line, by the way your bodies craved one another’s closeness, that it wasn’t a one time thing. And that much he wholeheartedly told you and affectionately showed you. You both understand the down side of your line of duty and whenever each of you felt too drained or concerned you pleasantly knew how your, now romantic, liaison was the closest thing to an indescribable bed of roses for you both. You happily snuggled into his arms every night, feeling safely cocooned from the world. 

“You watched in horror as his life was drained from his body, red crimson pouring out from him everywhere as he looked into your eyes, powerless, afraid and injured. All voices surrounding you echoing like white noise to your ears… Only to be dragged away, leaving them behind”  
You jolted in bed, dampened in sweat and gasping for air, salty tears wetting your pores. You don’t know how bad you’re sobbing until you feel Ari’s voice call you forth

“Hey, hey Hails… What’s wrong?” He tenderly cups your face with a scrunched worry-filled expression, you just throw yourself into his awaiting arms, he rocks you back and forth, his soothing voice whispering sweet nothings into your ear and dropping feather like pecks over your temples “I’m here, I’m here baby”   
It took you awhile to calm down, before he helped you to get out of bed, standing on wobbly legs, to freshen up and come back to sit next to him. You leaned your head on his broad shoulder as he intertwined his comforting hand on yours

“Are you going to tell me what was that about?”

“Nightmare...” A deep sigh leaves you “I keep relieving the last moments of my friend’s life, his smile as he died protecting me...it broke me Ari...I’ve seen so much darkness on this world, but his death...it changed everything for me”

“It’s ok to feel broken because it means that you care...but YOU are NOT broken. Saying that would mean that you need fixing and you don’t but maybe what you do need to do is to talk about it, to try to get some peace of mind”

“Do you?”

“Hmmm?”  
“Do you ever get peace while on the job?” He down casts his head, a silent answer to your question, no words were needed… so you laugh, a bemused Ari tilting his head to the side watching you

“What’s so funny?”

“We are so fucked up!!” Tears streamed down your face, but this time around about the irony of your complicated lives, loosening up in the process and lifting up the weight over your shoulders “You must think I’m crazy now” You said with big puppy eyes, not that you were trying, unconsciously pulling at the strings of his heart as he wiped your tears with his thumb, softly stroking your cheek with a bright grin on. 

“Aren’t we all crazy, love? one way or another?” He chuckled with you. “Come on, let’s go back to bed”

Like that you knew things would get better...  
➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
If the hot steamy nights that you spent together weren't enough, then the way he halted from his morning run to eye you up and down, when you were coming out of the ocean with a skimpy bathing suit, a la 007 style, did it for you. You half dry yourself up and throw your shorts on to meet him up half the way, keeping your hands to yourself but allowing his soul piercing gaze to electrify your beating heart.

But you know what they say, whenever things are looking brighter something bad is bound to happen. In this case, it came in the way of Rachel’s worry-filled voice

“I was just talking about you with our new guests!” Your eyes going wide seeing your uncle relaxingly sitting down by the dinning hall

“Mr. Thomas! Nice to see you again!” Walton said...

Your blood ran cold at the implications slipped in between his coded words, he was warning you. He would have never go to the lengths of coming to the resort unless it was strictly necessary. And you knew it, even if Ari held any doubts you didn’t. You watched in horror as he mentioned Kabede’s name, it was then the weight of it all dawned on you. But instead of following Ari back to the kitchen, you stayed behind assuming the role of “nice host”  
“What are you doing here?” He asked you in between clenched teeth

“What do you mean Mr. Walton? I’m just a photographer here!” You say in an overly fake sweet voice but with stern eyes full of defiance

“I don’t know, I thought you were going back home?” You huffed a sarcastic chuckle

“I believe you must be mistaken, if I well recall our last civilized interaction was clear as water… I’m following my dreams as a renowned photographer in the heart of history” You taunted him

“Well, congratulations! I hope that you and your “friends” keep running a successful ‘Resort’” He dragged the last word more than necessary

“We will! Thank you for visiting us!” You narrowed your eyes walking away from him, two steps forward and you slightly turned back “Oh, and Mr. Bowen! I heard you might be leaving soon, it’d be nice if you save me a seat. I might consider your offer but who knows? I might bring some friends home with me!?” He nods walking away, as you too make your way over to the others.

As you step in, all eyes turn to you  
“Nice to see you all too?!” You wiggle your eyebrows at them

“Did you know that he was coming?” Sam asks

“How on earth could I possibly know that? Do you really think that if I knew Kabede’s life was in danger that I would be cozily relaxing as if nothing was happening?!” Anger flowed from you with ease, pointing your finger at him, only to be held back by Ari’s kind grip on you 

“I don’t know! We don’t really know you and out of us you’re the only one who is connected with the freakin’ CIA!!” Sam barked at you

“Excuse me? Why the hell is it my fault that I share blood ties with Bowen? Do you really see me as that selfish of a person??” You were completely taken aback by Sam’s sudden outburst, you felt bile rising up your throat

“That’s enough SAM! We knew what we were getting ourselves into and Hailey’s done nothing but to support us.” Just then you were no longer able to swallow the lump on your throat and bolted straight into the sink to throw up all the contents of your stomach, letting the water rinse it all away. You rinse your mouth feeling Rachel’s hand rubbing comforting circles on your back and holding your hair back

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m ok… thanks” You sniffled turning back to them again “I’m sorry that you feel this way about me, if you wish me gone from here just let me know and I’ll pack my bags and leave, but do not think for a second that I’ll cowardly run away from my commitment with them. And NEVER again do you dare to call into question my motives for being here!” With that you stomped away

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected is revealed to a shocked Ari just before they embark on a mission that goes wrong. Political implications about Hailey’s involvement into their operation come into play as Ethan pays the team a surprise visit, calling things off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Contains The Red Sea Diving Resort SPOILERS! mentions of non-graphic violence, language (few words here and there), unexpected pregnancy, dialogue heavy?! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU!

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
You felt sick to your stomach about your discussion with Sam, and the worry was churning at you. Maybe he was right and they cancel the entire thing for tonight but you knew beyond any doubt that it would mean their deaths. But if this was not baggage enough, then the test on your hands was.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” A thousand thoughts invaded your mind altogether. This was not happening in the midst of a war zone during an active top secret operation… except that it was. You throw it in the trash can walking way, needing some fresh air to fill your lungs

Hours had passed, you could see the lowest point of the sunset, darkness slowly starting to cover the vast expanses beneath the sky. You stood up letting the fresh breeze caress your hair and the cold waves reaching the shore to wash away your twirling thoughts. 

“Hailey!” The husky hypnotizing voice you had come so familiarized with said “I was looking for you” Your gaze fell on him finding irritation and anticipation etched on his frown

“Yeah, I needed some fresh air…If it’s about what happened, don’t worry. I know, or at least I wanna think I know, where Sam is coming from…” You cross your arms over your chest

“That shouldn’t have happened...I was worried about you, I went to your room but I didn’t find you…” You tried to study him to see if you could identify the underlying tone hidden in between his words

“Is there something that you want to ask me Ari?”

“I dunno, do you have something to tell me?” The wheels start to turn inside your head looking for the coveted answer that he seemed so expectant about, then it clicked… “Oh…you must have seen it” You bite the inside of your cheek, bouncing your feet on the sand

“Were you going to tell me?” His intimidating stance making you feel even smaller 

“I didn’t intend to hide it if that’s what you were asking about. I literally just found out today, after Sam’s outburst. I had been suspecting it for a while but I wasn’t sure” Anxiety was eating you alive as you watched a motionless Ari whose sight seemed lost into the sea behind you. You sighed in defeat believing this was the beginning of the end of your wild whirlwind romance but you did not expect his hand to lovingly tilt your head upwards to meet the wide grin that now embellished his face

“Do you know how far along you are?” You rapidly blink your eyes at his reaction

“I’m not sure, remember I was allegedly on birth control but apparently it did not work or you happen to have power sperm” You giggle “He or she can’t be older than a few weeks to 3 months tops, given how I just started to show symptoms, although I had been feeling off longer, that and the fact there’s no bump yet…Either way it could have been conceived anytime, after all we’ve been going at it like fuckin’ rabbits” You feel the butterflies going wild at hearing his matching laugh “So, you’re not mad?” You incredulously ask

“Well, you know what they say… How the best things happen unexpectedly” Your eyes go wide as saucers and mouth agape not knowing how to react to it. He closes the space between your bodies, cupping your face “I would be a fool to think that what we have it’s just a summer fling…I think we both know better than that. We’ve talked about this before”

“So, what are you saying Ari?”

“What I’m saying is that despite how crazy our world is, I will be here for you, both of you” One of his hands rubbing over your lower abdomen “Whatever you decide about it, in any way that you wish me to be” You chuckled “What?”

“This was so much worse on my head”

“Well, contrary to the popular believe I might be full blown-out reckless but I’m not a complete asshole…Besides, I’m well aware on my involvement on the creation of this life” He follows on your chuckling, making you feel the heat on your cheeks and dropping a tender kiss over your forehead “We’re our own little dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless...” You revel on the feeling of his soft lips lingering over your skin, as your hands lay on his waist

“…But you do know that this brings me to the next topic” He added

“Please don’t...I’m not talking about this…” His features turning into a scowl, as you take a step back from him trying to walk away only to be stopped on your tracks by his soft grip on your wrist 

“Hailey, we might not know each other for years, but you should know by now that I’d never force you to do anything against your own will. However, it is my unborn child’s safety that we’re talking about” 

“Ari, pleeease! I know where this is going and I sure as hell do not like it. I know the risks of being here, I know…But you can’t seriously expect me to run away on the first plane out of here just to be play housewife in a London flat–”Clear frustration exuding from you, hormones going haywire. You set you hands over your hips, lower lip abusing it in between your teeth as you watch him flinch at the purposeful dig you made at his failed marriage.

“What?? No! I’d never do that to you, that’s not who you are and that much do I know!” He was angry at you for refusing to see things from his perspective but he too understood where you were coming from

“Then you understand why I’m not leaving”

“You know it’s not safe here! What if the Mukhabarat comes back and decides to start shooting people? We don’t have guns to fight them of!”

“Then I’ll think about it then!” You felt bad about shouting at him for it, but you could not concede on this without him actually understanding your point of view and what you meant by it. And right now the dizzy spell that was taking over you screamed at you to slow down, you seriously did not want to worry him before he had to go but your nails indenting half moon shapes into the skin of his arms where you were currently strangling all blood flow loudly warned him about it

“Hailey!… are you ok?” His voice sounding far away from you and your head pounding in complain scrunching your face in protest “Come here” He said pulling you flushed against him, stroking loving caresses from the back of your head to the lower part of your spine

“Yeah, I’m fine…I’m fine…It’s just dizzy spell”

“Do you need a doctor? Should I call Sam?” All anger flushed and eyes filled with worry and watchfulness

“No, it’s ok… it’s just –it comes with little tadpole here” Your vision returns to normal, as you take deep intakes of air, keeping a hold on his forearm but distancing yourself enough from him all the while subtly placing a protective hand over your stomach

“–Little tadpole?” His eyes unconsciously watered at the mention of your child

“Huh?” You follow his gaze to where your hand lays “Ah, yes… I mean based on how early I am still and whatever biology classes ever taught me that’s how big and handsome our fetus is right now” A strained chuckle left your lips “But I believe that you have somewhere else to be now…” You cleared your throat distancing from him

“Ok, but we’re still talking about this later on” You nod accepting the lingering kiss he suggestively lays on the edge of your lips

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
It didn’t take long for Ari, Jake, Max and Sammy to get ready to leave, for the already warned dangerous mission, despite your earlier heated discussion with Sam and the unexpected surprise that ended up in a disagreement with Ari, you didn’t wish either man any harm. If anything you felt your heart coming out of your chest as the anxiety kept on building up. Probably the only one who understood you well was Rachel, being the only two women on the team drew you both impossibly closer to each other. And each time you saw them leave ate away your nerves, each and every time…

You weren’t going to watch them leave this time around, but your pride was not bigger than your love for them. Through the past months, growing closer to a year now, you got to know them better even when there was still some occasional reluctance or weariness about your connections to Walton Bowen, you were still a team working together to save lives. 

So, here you were standing at the front door watching them about to hop in the trucks

“Ari!” You called him, immediately catching his attention “I’m sorry… I was being petty and I know that we have to talk about it but I just –I didn’t want you to leave like that… mad at each other” You apologized to him, hoping he would forgive you for your earlier outburst

He sighed

.“There’s nothing to be sorry for… I was being an inconsiderate asshole to you, you told me you just found out about it and my first instinct was to jump all overprotective on you without letting you breath…so if anyone should apologize then it should be me” He said stepping closer to you and enveloping you into a tight and warm embrace. Your face snuggled into his chest inhaling his addictive scent, as he did the same to you. Not caring at all about the looks from your teammates. The surprising, embarrassment-inducing, question that had come out of their mouths in unison was forever engraved into your every brain cell 

“You two together now?”

You laughed your asses off that day. Not an inch of regret, PDA mostly reserved to the privacy of your room but the unavoidable touch here and there you did not care to hide it from them, and they respected your choice.

“So, are we good now?” You asked him still weary about his answer

“When were we not?” His signature knee-buckling smirk making your heart skip a beat

“Please be safe out there” He drops a small peck on the lips “You too guys!” You said to both Max and Sam but your eyes locked with Sam’s, who wordlessly nodded

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
They have done this multiple times and thanks to it many had reached their dreamed destiny in Jerusalem. Yet, there was something about tonight that had your nerves on edge. As you sat with Rachel, listening to their radio frequency, your heart dropped to your stomach as you heard the screaming over…

Sammy and Ari had been taken prisoners…

You gasped as all air was kicked out of your lungs

“They’re gonna be ok” Rachel tried to soothe you, even though she herself was freaked out as well. Soon, you would come to the agreement that she would be the one to go all the way up to Colonel Madibbo to ask for his colab.

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
Ari paces around their jail cell

“I told you to cancel tonight’s operation, I told you it was too dangerous and you still made the fuckin call!” Sam was seething at Ari

“It had to be done and you know it” Ari warningly said

“Did it?” Sam’s question hit him hard but he didn’t have any doubts that what they did was right

“I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself shall they have died just because we were freakin’ scared to act” Not once did he break eye contact with Sam

“Yes, because all it’s always about you! Isn’t it?” Sam snorted a sarcastic laugh

“How is it about me giving the green light to carry on tonight? Are you telling me that you would have been just fine if they had die cuz we did nothing?” Ari retorted back, watching him flinch and down casting his head. He knew that despite how reckless and rushed tonight’s extraction was, that there was no way that Sammy wouldn’t have been affected if things would have been different. Sam sighed, annoyance and worry deeply etched on his expression

“You still don’t get it do you? Do you know how irresponsible this decision was? For all we know they could be back to the hotel shooting everyone down! Max, Jake, Rachel…Hailey…” He cried out

“Hey! Stop using names! and no...THEY WON’T!” Ari’s firm voice resounded on their small enclosure

“How are you so sure about that?”

“I’m not, I just… they can’t ok?! They can’t!”

“Why? Because the almighty Ari says so?” Sam’s defensive stance getting on his nerves even more, he threw his hands on the air and mocked him up

“They have it all sorted out… they know what to do, Hails knows what to do…” His heart leaping at the thought of you being in danger, Sam’s fatidic scenario playing up on his mind

“Of fuckin course she does, because you’re fuckin her!”

“Ok, that’s enough! You’re crossing a line…” He once again warned him to watch out, he was effectively pressing all his buttons. 

He was his long time friend, had been together in so many missions together, but implying that you were impairing his judgement over lust or that you were just a way a scratch an itch and not the actual love ties you both had with each other… it was all just too much. For whatever reason, he was never a fan of yours, even after all this time he didn’t get along with you and he just didn’t get it why, but he wasn’t going to let him to smear your name like that.

“Why? Did I hit the nail? She that good?” The sexual innuendo of his words was the last drop to overflow the glass. He saw red…He grabbed Sam by the neck and slammed him against the wall

“Listen to me well, cause I’m only going to say this once…” Sam’s eyes go wide in shock as Ari’s hand tightens his grip on his throat “I don’t fucking care what stupid reason you might have to hate her but I won’t let you talk shit about her like this ever again!” He let him go, as he bends down coughing up

“She’s pregnant” Ari adds so low that he’s not sure if he heard him, but he did

“WHAT!?” He squeals “For God’s sake! Are you for real?” He huffed

“It just happened. And I’m not leaving her… After Sarah I–I didn’t think that this would ever happen again ok? But she came into my life and that changed… Now, I’ll do anything I can to protect them both even if I have to go against you or anyone else… Don’t doubt it for a second…”

“Right… this is so fucked up! You knew already…” Sam said talking about your pregnancy “Even then and knowing the fucking protocols, you still choose to ignore them to make things up hoping for the best!”

“I know, I know…”

“Do you? Then you realize people could get hurt!”

“So, this is about you? And what happened there?”

“No, no, no…this it’s not about my hand or how I WAS a surgeon BEFORE I met you…”He briefly pauses meeting Ari’s intently eyes …“It’s about us and how stupid I am to follow you around like a fuckin lost puppy and how because of that and your stupid ego, now we’re going to be tortured and killed!!!” He yelled all in one breathless go

“Hey…” He can see his friend’s distress, he feels the guilt eat up at him but there’s nothing that can be done to change that, they’re on this together. He attempts to give a sympathetic pat on his shoulder only to be harshly pushed back by an out of his mind Sam

“Hey…Stop!” He ignores all his pleas and instead takes it out on him

Both men lost into their world of testosterone, throwing punches at each other, left and right. All the tension of the transfixed events being released the wrong way and their anger directed towards the wrong people. They don’t stop until they’re interrupted by one of the guards

“What happened there?” Colonel Madibbo asked them as Rachel stood next to him watching them with accusing eyes

“Nothing…we just…” Ari said

“–we did this to each other” Sam cut him off

“Yeah, we don’t get along” 

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
Needless to say, their trip back to the resort was a long one. So, was the anxious waiting you had with Ethan as you had officially met him and politely tended to him while they arrived.

Now, you stood outside next to Max and Jake, a few steps behind Ethan. You sighed in relief as you watched their truck arrive intact. Immediately your eyes collided with Ari’s who appeared to be having an inner fight with himself about wanting to run to you or to stay still in place. You seemed to understand his struggle and simply gave him a warm smile and nod, your hands entwined together and suggestively laid over your lower belly as his eyes shone with so much love and longing. 

You watched him walk away with Ethan for a long overdue chat. As you made your way towards Rachel, tightly hugging her and breathing in sharply, glad that it all went as well as possible. Your eyes not leaving Sam’s anguish filled ones

“Hey, Sam…” He reluctantly looked up to you “I’m sorry… I know we don’t get along for whatever reason that is… I get it and I’m sorry. You might not believe me but I was worried about you too” There was a lingering tension on the air, you could all feel it. You were shocked to say the least at hearing the next words that left his mouth

“I’m the one who’s sorry…You’re not at fault here Cross…I misplaced my rage for Ari and I’s own issues on you, it wasn’t fair to you…” He paused giving you time to process what you were hearing “Take care of the little one” He softly said looking at your abdomen, your eyes widen in realization, Ari must have told him… Pushing your luck and feeling your hormones playing hard with you, you hug him. A short but tight friendly hug, he briefly responds to, before moving away from you

“I’m glad you are ok Sam” He nods walking away

You could breathe better now…

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
“…What about the girl? Cross?” Ethan asks 

“What about her?” Ari spats back

“You have put her on jeopardy too, I can see she’s not just an asset here…I don’t need an international conflict in our hands shall something happen to her too”

“God Ethan! This is not about politics it’s about saving lives and ALL of us here know that very well… Her included, and yes! She’s my girl too, I ain’t going to hide that from you. We’re both adults, we know what we’re doing and I’d NEVER do anything to put her in danger, specially not now” Ethan looked wearily at him, unaware of the underlying meaning of Ari’s words. But he left it as it was.

“Ok… That’s your personal life, I’m not going to get in between there…But this changes nothing. Take your time, organize it all and leave” He says before leaving a dumbfounded Ari sat on his bed

Just as he was looking lost, you crossed through the door

“Hey…” You sweet voice being rewarded with an adoring look from him, you seat next to him tightly hugging him. He rests his head on the crook of your neck, inhaling your calming scent, before holding you into a searing kiss 

“That’s one hell of a welcome back!” He whispers on your ear, your foreheads pressed together

“I’m glad that you’re back Ari. I was really worried about you… I wouldn’t be able to do this without you” He moves his strong hand to rest atop of your smaller one lovingly rubbing circles over your belly

“You would because you’re the strongest woman that I’ve ever met…But you won’t have to, I’m here…” You nodded kissing him again

“Your boss, Ethan, he doesn’t really like me, does he?” His ears perk up at this

“Why do you say that? Did he say something to you?” He asked, ready to pounce on Ethan if he dare to say or to do anything to you

“Easy boy...no he did not. We all waited for you together and he gave me the impression that he was over analyzing me, almost judging me. I couldn’t stop but to think that maybe he didn’t like the idea that I was meddling in your operation” He sighed

“He doesn’t, but is not you but your connections what bothers him.”

“My connections? What about them?”

“Politics… We are foreign agents Hailey and both your father and uncle work for the american government…if something happens to you here –with us…”

“It would cause a lot of buzz…Got it” You cut him off, understanding the implications and scenarios that you were facing now “I’m sorry, I never really put much thought to it before. Do you want me to leave?” Your question throwing him off for a moment, before catching on the meaning of your words, you didn’t want to leave but you also didn’t want to cause him or the team any more issues than the ones that your presence there might have already caused them

“The selfish side of me doesn’t wish to depart from you yet. But this is not about me or us anymore” He rubs your belly soothingly “It’s about this life…”

“And I assure you that he or she is safely resting inside their cocoon of my womb…There’s more to this that you’re not telling me, isn’t it?”

“Hailey...As much as I want you…if something were to happen to you I–I...” You didn’t need any further words to convince you of the care and love he was showing to you…still the next words that fell from his mouth shock you to the core

“I love you…there I said it! I was a coward for not admitting it before, but I was surprised myself…Whatever liasson we had, that was never meant to become romantic, did…And it literally bloomed in the midst of an active operation”

You give him a teeth showing grin, a tear sliding on your cheek

“I love you too Ari” He smirks pulling you into a mind blowing kiss, until you’re light headed in need for air, you rest your head on his chest, his arm tightly embracing you

“Who knew Mr. Ari Levinson had it on him to be such a poet and hopeless romantic?” You teased him with a soft peck on the lips

“Hey! I’m not hopeless!” You playfully roll your eyes at him before he kisses you back

“As much as I wish to make you mine right here and then, we have pressing matters in hand…What did Ethan said to make you so distressed?”

“He wants to cancel the mission” He groaned

“And what did you tell him?”

“I believe that you know the answer to that one…” He chuckles 

“Most likely yes… if what you mean by that is that despite the risks we still have a lot of work to do here…still last night was a really close call” You could see the wheels turning inside his head, it was now your turn to rub comforting patterns on his back

“Hmm, what do you think about this Miss Cross?” You give him a lopsided smile at the nickname

“Since when does my personal opinion about this topic matters?” You quip

“It always has, you know that...” He smirks

“What do you want me to tell you that you don’t already know Ari?” You rhetoric-questioned him, watching his soul-piercing gaze on you “You know what I think and where I stand, not that I dismiss my own safety, even less so now, but it has always come second to help others. Actions speak louder than words Ari,we say we care but what does it mean if we leave knowing how much they NEED this?” A profound emotion flashing through your eyes

“An undeniable truth is that, with or without us, they will keep trying their best to escape from hell to get into the promise land but only the Lord knows what they’re already going through right now just to come down here, what’s going to be of them if we leave? If they already got Kabede’s name…with no one to receive them–” You didn’t need to finish that line of thought, if Kabede gets caught and he’s gone and if they leave too, many more would die before they even got a chance. A silent understanding came upon you both. You knew where your hearts laid. 

“But, whatever you decide, I will support you” You add caressing the nape of his neck “Whether you choose to leave to regroup and come back later, or if you choose to stay to try to pull one more. Nothing will make me look at you any differently Ari, even if that means I must leave to give you peace of mind that we’ll be safe”

“We’ll figure it out, I promise” 

“I know”

“You were wrong before, you know?” He looks inquisitively at you

“About…?” You slowly ask arching an eyebrow

“Not having a bump…You do have a tiny bulge here” He pressed his warm hand over it “I feel it…I see it…” He said in a tone of voice you’ve never heard before? it was low and full of so much emotion, it pooled your eyes with tears

“Is it?” You said laying your hand on top on his before encasing him in a tight hug and searing kiss

➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down south, now they must take a decision that will forever change their lives and history itself. Just as Ari and Hailey face their fears and implications of their impending parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: +18! Contains The Red Sea Diving Resort SPOILERS! language (few words here and there), EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, mentions of insecurities, anxiety, mixed feelings, and non descriptive injury, dialogue heavy?!, angsty. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU!
> 
> A/N: In advance, sorry for the length of this chapter, but it just didn’t seem right to split it up 😅
> 
> Note 1: This chapter heavily focus on the feelings and emotions of the team as they go through their last mission together at the RSDR.  
> Note 2: For the sake of this story a key scene from the movie, originally performed by Rachel, it’s done by Hailey.  
> Note 3: A few key dialogue lines from the film, included on here are identified in BOLD. If you saw the film then you will be able to effortlessly spot them. But if you wish to read the actual dialogue then you can click on The Red Sea Diving Resort Dialogue Transcript to get access to the online copy of it.

## ➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺

That night the moon was a witness to the anxious hearts of the ones with a mission while a few miles away from them, hundreds stomped away from their oppressors, fearlessly stepping on the desolate desert that would bring them closer to refuge. 

As you tried to fall asleep snuggled into Ari’s chest, his hands sweetly rubbed comforting circles over your bump as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, sending delightful shivers from the edge of her earlobe to the tip of her toes.

_It felt so right, and oh so wrong_

It was not a sin to love one another and there was nothing illicit in your liaison yet you couldn’t avoid the stinging guilt that smothered you at times. 

_When the world was on fire, did you even have the right to feel this way?_

_When many were crying and suffering, so far yet so close to you, did you have the right to smile?_

_When thousands of innocents were dying in search of freedom, did you have the right to be happy?_

There couldn’t exist such things as happiness and romance in your hectic worlds, _could it_? But if so, then _why did love sneak into your lives like a thief in the night to find a place inside your hearts making space for an unexpected new life inside your womb?_ You didn’t have the reasons, it baffled you beyond any understanding but it happened. Somewhere along the way, Ari brought in the elation of companionship and filled your heart with the joy of motherhood; he had unknowingly become your anchor to sanity and your safe haven from the outer burdens of the world. 

Unknown to you, he had watched you drift off until your breathing became even. His own distressing thoughts made it hard for him to close his eyes. You had given him the reassurance and support that he needed to pull through, but at the same time what he believed to be deeply buried insecurities, product of his failed marriage and erratic parenthood, were suddenly brought forth.

_What if he failed to protect you?_

_What if he let you down?_

Even worse, _what if he couldn’t be a good father to your child, like he fell short of with Maya?_

He inwardly grunted in aggravation at all the possible scenarios and their outcomes. Yet he knew that you understood where he was coming from and why from the beginning he was as frank with you as he could. You fully accepted him with all his baggage and you welcomed your relationship as it was, with no expectations. _For you he ought to make this right._

As your minds drifted away with such thoughts, Morpheous welcomed you both into his arms.

_Until morning came._

You woke up blanketed in felicity as your legs were tangled with Ari’s beneath the sheets, merrily hearing his peaceful heartbeat that lulled you into a dreamy state. All notions of guilt that haunted you the previous night, _now long forgiven_. 

_How could something so pure be wrong?_

_If not an unexpected blessing that became the driving force of your life and the guiding light in the dark?_

##  **🔞💋🔥**

You awoke from such bliss by the feeling of his lips leaving a hot trail on your exposed neck.

“ _Mmm_ … that’s an amazing way to wake up” You said with a throaty moan, as your body reacted to him on its own

“ _Oh_ , I _love_ to wake up this way…” Ari seductively said, nibbling your ear awakening every nerve ending of your body. Soon his lips settled over your most intimate parts, you gasped at the sensation of his tongue exploring you while his hands kneaded your breasts and your own hands racked his hair, such a powerful combination that elicited unmeasurable pleasure from unknown depths within you in a very vocal way

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

> **_Gif credits belong to owner (if you know who that person is please let me know to tag ‘em properly )_ **

“ _Um_... _Wh_ \--what are you doing to me?” Ari asked in a ragged breath, hints of awe and incredulity, as if he couldn’t believe, _much less describe_ , the immense warmth expanding on his heart and the torrid currents of the all-consuming pleasure burning on his loins.

You didn’t have time to answer him back since you became oblivious to time and place, captive by the blazing desire. The way your body answered to his ministrations, all hairs proudly bristled along with the heat of your skin erupting wherever he touched you; filled his chest with pride and awakened the primal need in him to brand you, to mark you as his, not that those around you didn’t already know but it was a raw urgency. 

_So, he did just so._

He sucked in hickeys all over your body, angry red marks on your neck, your chest, on every available part of your body. And _you returned the favor with just as much fervor._

Something was pushing you both to the deepest end of passion, _maybe_ it was the uncertainty of the new day and what was to come, _maybe_ it was the underlying fear of everything that could go wrong, _maybe_ , _just maybe_ , it was the unconscious need, of reassuring each other that you were not alone and that it was okay to revel in the fleeting moments where they were able to feel the pureness of love despite to the heavy weight that laid over their shoulders and the overwhelming concern over the rising political and military tension that surrounded them.

As if sensing your silent thoughts, he let his hands express his emotions for him with an ever tortuous slow pace until he reached your inner thigh and your legs opened up on their accord. He got lost into your lust and love-filled eyes as he plunged into you in a single thrust, filling you to the hilt, an erotic gasp leaving your lips

“ _Oh_ , _Ari_ ” You said as he breathtakingly crashed his lips with yours, there was no need to utter _THE_ 4 letter word out loud for such profound emotion was already embedded in the heartfelt and impassioned moans of his name. Each trust marked with a kiss, eliciting the melodic sounds that fed his soul. It was passionate, _but it was slow and steady,_ a burning urgency dutifully accompanied by the tenderness of two lovers’ hearts entwined, it was love making and not just a simple morning fuck. Tears rolled down your face, _tears of happiness... of fulfillment._

Your hands sprawled over his broad shoulders, holding into him to match his pace, your back arched into his chest creating a delicious friction of your mounds over his rippled muscles and his lips drank your tears away. He had never felt this way before, _and he was making sure that you knew that_ , as he evoked heavenly pleasure through careful calculated motions against your inner walls in just the exact form that he had come to know you loved. Your legs tightly wrapped around him, keeping him impossibly close to you and feeling him twitch inside you, as his own hands worshipped you in every possible way. 

“ _Arrriii_ ” You moaned his name as he hit your special spot and stars clouded your sight, as your nails pierced his back leaving angry red lines behind; an action that pushed him to the edge and caused him to let out a throaty groan of ecstasy

“ _Hailey_...” He breathlessly said your name, it slipped his lips sweet as honey but with the engulfing passion of a blazing fire, a wordless yet soundful and emotion-filled expression of his inmost affection.

_one...two...three_

He jerked with a groan as he reached his own climax, falling to your side with a satisfaction grin etched on his face. His swift detachment from you made you whimper at the loss, as you tried to recover your breath. 

##  **🔞💋🔥**

“Are you okay, love?” Ari asked, curious about the sudden frown that was displayed on you

_You hummed_

“Then, why is your beautiful face etched with a frown?” He softly said, his hand sweetly brushing the wet hairs from your face, as your bodies glistened with sweat in the afterglow of your coupling

“Is this the same Ari that I met months ago?” You teased him

“ _What_?!” He asked, lowly chuckling

“ _Hmm_ … _Yeah_ \-- I mean, I don’t think that I’ve ever seen you _-or heard you_ \- being this expressional before...” You matter-of-factly said, caressing his hair as his face comfortably laid on the crook of your neck. His rumbling laugh echoing on the room, as the vibrations travelled over your oversensitive skin drawing out a low moan from you. Something that he quickly caught on, peppering feather-like kisses and making his way down until he reached your bump, a long tender kiss set over it

“What can I say? You came into my life during a chaos-filled moment...” He looked into your eyes “...I didn’t think it was possible-- _to love again I mean,_ much less to welcome such an unexpected but already loved blessing” He said in a slightly cracked voice as his hand showered your unborn child in love, emotions all over the place 

“ _Hails_...you know that I can’t lie to you-- _I can’t promise you a perfect life_ … I’m far from being the ideal partner and father. I’m afraid to miserably fail at both... _again_ ” He continued as a lump formed on your throat at his raw honesty, you never expected him to openly address his feelings this way but at the same time you felt free that he did. So, you swallowed said lump and deeply inhaled before sighing

“ _Ari_ … I’ve never held you up to such impossible and vain expectations and never will. We met in the middle of a war zone for Pete’s sake! We’re as far away from a fairytale as it gets.” You chuckled “And I think that we had already established that, _so_ … as long as I can have you in my-- _our_ life and you get to be there for the birth, what else can I ask of life?” One of your hands entwined with his over your baby bump as the other enjoyed the feeling of his beard covered jaw.

“I’m a man of few words but I promise you both, that _I’ll be there for you_.” He said with fierce determination laced on each word. 

_You nodded_

You could see the storm brewing behind his orbs, he was struggling with this just as much, _if not more_ , than you were. “--We’ve got a lot to discuss about our future but we’ll cross that bridge when it comes to it...” He added, a new kind of fear shimmering through his lion-heartedness, _one that you could relate to.._.

“I’m scared too, Ari” His ears perked up at this, not saying anything but understanding the underlying tone of it “...We can’t live inside our bubble forever, now, _can we_? What’s gonna happen next?” Your face now overcome by the seriousness of the events to come. He heavily sighed, knowing that that said bubble had burst

“ _I know_...I just wish that we had more time, that we could do more..--”

“ _Hey_...We would change the world if we could, but we don’t hold such a power. But what we can do, is to lay our lives on the line for them, just as they have risked theirs to get here” He intently looked at you, letting your words sink in, his heart constricted at the implications before nodding “But, right now we don’t have time to dwell on this”

“You’re right, we must find Kabede before they do” He said, reluctantly leaving the warmth of your arms, sitting on the bed

“Can I go to the town with you?” You ask, earning his knitted brows in awaiting response, you chuckled at his expression “-- _No_ , I don’t mean to put myself in harm's way, I just need to gather some things I need before whatever happens after this” You quickly explained as he warily agreed to take you.

## ➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺

> _‘This is not a mission for me-- this is my life, my family’_

Kabede’s words were not the only ones that kept ringing on Ari’s mind. 

> _‘An undeniable truth is that, with or without us, they will keep trying their best to escape from hell to get into the promised land ⟦...⟧ But, whatever you decide, I will support you’_

Your words suddenly earn more strength and significance. _He ought to do this, for them._

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[GIF by **pedropcl**](https://pedropcl.tumblr.com/post/187627107169/chris-evans-as-ari-levinson-in-the-red-sea-diving)

“I can’t believe this, a few moments later and maybe we would have been too late” Ari said, still irked up after finding Kabede seriously injured

“So, are we doing this? Ethan already shut us down” Max chimed in, looking at a pensive Ari who held a determination-filled glance

“Guys, _you know the risks._ I can’t ask you to stay, but I’ve already taken my stance” Ari said

“What does _Hailey_ think about that?” Sam asked, unaware of the unconscious warmth that laced your name being said, while hating to be in the spot to choose between their orders and to do what is right but slightly shocked at Ari’s smirk “What?”

“It’s the first time that you address her like _that_... _warmly_ you know?!” Sam gave him a knowing nod “...I’m glad. _Hailey_ … She's the one who got stabbed to help them. What side do you think she stands on?” Ari flawlessly said, watching them all silently nod

“It’s needless to say it, but _I’m in_ ” Max said “I’ll be your back up” He grinned at them

“Don’t look at me...” Sam started “... _FUCK_!” He angrily spat, walking a few steps away. Max measured the tension between the men and sigilously gave them space. Ari sighed, knowing that there was a long overdue apology to be said, as he stepped next to him

“I’m sorry Sam” Ari said with a huff “You’re right” Sam looked him dead in the eye, a deep frown etched on as if examining him

“M’sorry, _WHAT_?!”

“I’m an asshole...” Ari chuckled before crossing his arms over his chest “Look, _Sammy_ , I know that I’m reckless” He paused in deep thought, surprising Sam as this was probably the first time since he’s known him that he was willingly apologizing “I take risks that no others would take and _yes_! I let my ego overcome me and because of it not always things go well” Sam just stood there, intently listening to him while finishing his cigarette 

“I thought that I’d never see this day come...” He chuckled “Ari Levinson _apologizing_?! and to _ME_ at that?!” He bemusedly looked at a curious Ari 

_“I know._..it was long overdue on my end and you deserve better than this. _This mission..._ If you want to go home now, I won’t stop you Sam.” 

_No words were needed to confirm his adherence_

_He had taken his stance as well_

“If this is the effect that she has on you… _I hope that she stays on your life for good”_

“Me too, man... _me too_ ”

## ➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺

“We’re leaving” You said, waltzing into Walton’s office, taking a seat in front of him unasked

“You’re never going to knock, _are you_?” He said leaning back on his chair

“I don’t have time for your games, _uncle_ ” You stated, bitterly spatting the last word, truth be told he never was on your good side despite being family since you always shared different views in life, reason why he stayed on the CIA but you couldn’t stomach to do the same. “We’re leaving, but I’m sure that you already know that much” You could see the cold recognition flash through his eyes 

“So, what do you want _Hailey Ann_?” He asked, condescendingly saying your whole name like a father admonishing his misbehaving child, while entwining his hands over his desk. He knew you well enough to know that you hadn’t come to bid him a farewell...

_or so he thought..._

“I’ve never asked anything of you… the pictures, _the ones that I left you the last time that I was here-_ -I do not wish to be the witness of it anymore, _the tears, the pain, the suffering..._ it all haunts me down at night. I will not let my unborn child to look down on his mother for not having taken a stand when she had the chance” You rushedly said, basking in the shocked expression across Walton’s face

“You are _pregnant_?!” He said more as a statement than a question “ _Ari’s_...” He whispered his name like a forbidden affair

“Do not ask what you already know... I only came here to tell you that you might not see me again after this. You know that we don’t really do the whole family holidays thing and we rarely meet for funerals only... _I’m hoping that is not mine that you have to attend to_.” He knitted brows at your words, a guilt ridden knot forming of his guts, not that it was your intention but merely what you truly felt at that moment as dark clouds roamed over your head “I didn't come here to ask anything of you, not to guilt trip you either. But to honestly bid our farewell--" You paused, taking a sharp intake of air, you really needed to do this for yourself especially in the wake of the uncertainty of tomorrow “--shall this be the last we ever see of each other I hope that you know that I don’t hold you accountable over your choices, however _It is my wish and my hope for you to open your eyes before it’s too late and to please stop looking the other way in fear of breaking the rules for the greater good_.” You finished with unshed tears threatening to fall, as you stood up resting a hand over your now slightly noticeable tiny bump, something he did not miss as his eyes traveled down to your hand

He expected you to curse at him, to yell at him, hell! to slap him as you unleashed your wrath on him, _anything but this._ Because this meant that you were waving the white flag at him, surrendering all pride in favor of a peaceful send off

_no grudges, no regrets_

He was too blind to see it before, _to understand_ _it_. This was not _‘Hailey Cross, the journalist’_ , this was simply _‘Hailey, his little girl’_ , the niece that he had pushed away for far too long due to his own biased beliefs. She had the opportunity to compel him to her binding if she had wished so, yet she didn’t because the only thing that she ever looked for in him was his understanding, _his support._ And now, she was going away.

“Goodbye uncle” You said, this time round in a sincere manner as you moved towards the door

“ _Hailey_...” He stood up calling you before you exited the door “...Be safe _darling_ ” He softly called you, nodding at the sweet nickname that he hadn’t used on you for a long time , he once was your favorite uncle after all but life just got in the way 

## ➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺

There wasn’t much to discuss after you met up again with Ari, Sam and Max. He didn’t inquire about the lack of the alleged items that you were out there ‘ _buying_ ’, somehow he knew you had other reasons for it. But, there wasn't time to sweat it for all of your focus was now on the refugees hidden on the trucks and one very distraught Kabede. 

It had already caused you great distress to have seen him all bloodied and weak, you had lost your balance and almost fell, hadn’t it been for Sam who quickly rushed to you to hold you up. He too, as you all were, was feeling the anxiety spike up to the roof

It was one eerily silent drive back to the resort. You felt your heart hammering inside your chest, this was the riskiest of them all. You didn’t realize the moment you had started shaking until you felt Ari’s reassuring hand on yours. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

> **_Gif by pinterest_ **

_One caress, one look_

His troubled yet warm eyes were enough to settle down the obnoxious bile threatening to rise up your throat to stain the dash. Seeing the Colonel’s trucks standing outside the resort did not help to appease your already wrecked nerves, bringing back memories of your first encounter.

> _‘You felt the leader’s disgusting hands tracing a pattern from the outline of your jaw down to your collarbone and almost into your cleavage’_

You shuddered at the memory, still glad that Ari had appeared right on time. You watched in awe as Max and Sam quietly moved the men and women out of the trucks, as you helped them with the children. It wasn’t long until they were safe but you now owed them to make your entrance. Your mind continued to go back and forth to all the heinous deeds of theirs as your heart skipped a beat. 

“ _Colonel_ , to what do we owe this pleasure” Ari’s voice the only one that you could focus on. 

You watched them in distaste as they checked the now-empty trucks with bitter disappointment. Welcoming them into your space was not an easy task as your hands trembled and your entire body shook with anger. His nasty looks and words did nothing in your favor as you clearly understood _each and every of their words_ , for the first time you cursed being well versed in their language. The thick tension could be cut off even with a sharpless knife.

You couldn’t take it anymore, you took your chance when you watched one of the soldiers walk dangerously close towards your storage room, where they were

_Your heart skipped a beat_

You were fucked if they found them and there wouldn’t be anything that Ethan nor Bowen could do to save you all from a certain death. You were not giving them such pleasure. Giving Ari a subtle squeeze on his hand beneath the table and a knowing look, you discreetly stood up to sneak back into the dark. 

_Your hands perspired_

_Your throat constricted_

_You lost it_

The moment that you watched in horror as the soldier entered the room with his gun raised, it was as if a trigger was pushed. You didn’t become conscious of your arm finding its way around his throat, strangling him like a snake does its prey and effectively cutting off all air supply until his life was no more. Kabede’s meek voice the only one that brought you back to reality

_He was dead_

You had never done that before, even the guard that you had taken down to help Kabede out when you got stabbed, you had only made him unconscious. You gasped and fell to your knees as it belatedly dawned on you. But you did it to save them, you did it for everyone. Suddenly, _it all came crashing down to you…_

_Allan’s dead_

_Amiyah’s dead_

_Kabede’s hurt_

_You fell in love with Ari_

_You were pregnant with his child_

_You just killed a man_

The Mukhabarat had their ropes around your necks and now you just gave them a valid reason to hang y’all. Your breathing became erratic and your chest constricted in painful contrition

_Not for having stopped him from hurting them,_

_but for having taken his life,_

_his blood was now on your hands._

All voices faded to the background as you felt yourself falling deeper and deeper into the engulfing darkness, you barely made out Sammy’s face as he cupped your face in search of any injuries

“What happened here?” Sam asked

“He came in here, she found him and stopped him” Kabede said pointing to the fallen man, both Max’s and Sam’s eyes widened in realization just in time to see Rachel approach them 

_“Oh, God_ ” She whispered taking in your shaking form, barely getting out of your haze

“ _I--I.._.I killed him, _I killed a man--He was...we couldn’t._..” You mumbled, unable to form a proper sentence as Sam tried his best to calm you down. His eyes to the brim with concern

“Max go back to the room, do whatever it takes to stop anyone else that might come down this way” Sam said, taking charge of the situation. Max nodded leaving them behind

“Rachel come help me out..." He pointed at you, she quickly caught on what to do kneeling next to you, stroking comforting patterns on your back. As Sam hushedly looked for some water to splash some on your face to stop you from collapsing. 

“That’s good _Hailey_...” He encouraged you, releasing a relieved sigh as you regained composure, coming back to your senses while still sitting on the dusty floor “You too, go now Rachel, I’ll stay” She nodded, rushing out the door

## ➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺

They came and went in the blink of an eye, leaving a startled crowd behind and a heavy headache on Ari, who now looked aghast from the window at their retreating forms, all the team gathered together except for one... _you_

“They’re gonna be back soon and out for blood.” Sam said

“Specially, the moment they notice they’re one man short” Max added

“What are you talking about?” Ari looked back at them in search of answers finally noticing your absence from the room “Where is Hailey?” His eyes widened in fear of what their answer might be. He had never moved so fast in his entire life as he pushed through the doors only to watch your appalled shape standing in the corner

“ _Hey_ … Are you okay??” Ari softly said, tenderly cupping your face, you simply nodded before seeking the comfort and warmth of his embrace. He openly welcomed you into his arms, effortlessly encasing you whole tightly against himself. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[GIF by **reysatan**](https://reysatan.tumblr.com/post/159166382707)

“I’m okay… or _at least I think that I am_ … whereas he’s not” You said, as you all looked at the man. “He gave me no choice...” He sighed

“Okay, _we need a day.._.Rachel, Hailey look after them, make sure nobody finds out about them” You nodded “Max, Sammy you get the trucks, gather them all--Jake and I gotta run this to Ethan” He said, every ounce of authority ingrained in his voice. 

## ➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺

Later that night, you sat by the window of your room admiring the sea, a hot cup of tea in hand, still trying to process the recent events.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” You didn’t need to turn to know the owner of that voice, you smirked remembering the last time you heard him ask that same question

“Do you remember when you last asked me that?” You asked, meeting his sparkling eyes as he took a seat next to you

“I could never forget such a night” He said. You chuckled, checking him up and down 

}“Are you okay? I heard from Jake what happened to you in the dinning” You said with a concerned look

“Yeah, it’s fine. It gave me a headache from hell but otherwise okay.” He said softly rubbing the spot and taking a seat next to you

“Thank You”

“For what?” He confusedly asked

“For not letting that disgusting pig assault her...” He nodded, lowering his eyes

“ _Well_ , I wasn’t going to let him have his way under my watch. Anyone else in my position would have done the same thing” You saw his jaw tighten

“That’s not true and you know it” You reached for his hand “You were outnumbered by gunned men, _yet_ you acted upon it, whereas someone else might have chosen to ignore it and to just let it be...” You said, your hand lost in between of strands of his luscious hair as he laid back 

“I just wish that he wouldn’t have come here at all”

“Don’t we all?” You said before frowning and groaning as you felt a sharp pain on your lower stomach, which did not go unseen to Ari who was immediately on you

“ _HAILEY_! Is something wrong?” He asked you alarmed, helping you to move over the bed, a gracious assistance that you didn’t hesitate to accept. It was too much stress for the day, your body was loudly complaining about

“I- _\- yeah, yeah…_ It was just a fleeting pain, but I’m feeling better now” You said, trying your best to sound as convincingly as possible truth was that you had no idea whether everything was truly okay or not but there was no place to questions

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to call Sam to check you over?” You could feel his fear and to hear his concern laced in his voice, it broke your heart but you masked it well. Eventually, he believed your kind eyes and bewitching smile. Accepting your inviting hand as he laid next to you, back against the headboard and you against his chest

“I’m sorry about tonight… you shouldn’t have been put in such a position” A ghost of a smile stayed on as you briefly knitted brows

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to be here at all… _period_.” You chimed in “...yet here I am--And _I don’t regret it for a single second Ari.._.” You finished grabbing his hand, relishing into the sparks travelling up your arm

“It still doesn’t make it right, _Hails_. Any of this is...” He dejectly said

“Who said it would ever be? Someone had to do this, it would rather be by the hands of those who cared than by those who turn a blind eye.” You said lost into his adoration filled orbs

“It will all be over soon”

“Will it? _Does the war end when the mission is over?”_ An unspoken understanding flickered through your eyes, regardless of the outcome of this one mission, there will always be another war, another conflict, someone in need of help. He sighed, they choose this life, one that, although filled with many challenges, _it’s one that you were both proud of._

His focus remained on the mission, that much you made him silently promise you, no matter what, you ought to carry on till the end. But that did not mean that his heart would be any less troubled and afflicted knowing that you were in harm’s way. You had given him another reason to thrive, a reason to live for, an unexpected blessing that filled him with pride and love

“No matter what happens...” He began, lovingly caressing your cheek _“I will protect you both_ ” He said in a voice laced with every ounce of conviction in his body. Before sealing his promise with a searing kiss. That night both reveled in the comfort that you only found into each other’s arms. 

## ➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺

_Today was the day_

“I didn’t expect to see you again so soon… but again everything is always in a mysterious way with you, _isn’t it?_ ” Walton said, letting him into his office

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[GIF by **capsgrantrogers**](https://capsgrantrogers.tumblr.com/post/622824110658027520/chris-evans-in-the-red-sea-diving-resort-2019)

“Are you here to finally reveal your real self?” He taunted him, making Ari lowly chuckle at it

_“_ ** _You know who I am”_** Ari replied with a deadly glare

“Very well then, why don’t you get straight to the point since we both are running out of time… _aren’t we?_ ” He said with a knowing look

“ ** _Hypothetically_**?...” Ari said, explaining in short detail their ‘theory’ about what could possibly be their only way out from hell. 

_Their last resource._

“... _Ari_ , you know that I don’t have the power to pull the plug here even if I wanted to..” Walton finally said after hearing it all, Ari heavily sighed standing up only to hear the phone ring...they were just one ring away from getting the assistance that they needed and it all depended on Bowen’s call

_“_ ** _Wait, wait, wait._** _..”_ Ari pleaded “I don’t know what they’re going to tell you… they could order you to fucking send off the country for all I care--” He paused “But whatever you say, whatever you do, after you pick up the phone, it will define history and how you will be remembered. The choice is yours, you can either become a proud hero or an unabashed villain.”

Ari said those words with such courage and resolve that it struck him to the core. Your earlier words instilled a fear that he hadn’t felt before. 

> _‘It is my wish and my hope for you to open your eyes...to please stop looking the other way in fear of breaking the rules for the greater good.’_

He could still see your face with eyes filled with unshed tears, the implied plea shimmering through and the pained goodbye that left your lips. Your choice of clothes that day, making it possible for him to identify the life growing inside you even if you hadn’t told him so.

_The call was over_

_The decision was taken_

“...You must be one really special man Ari Levinson” Walton said, a stoic expression on

“Why is that?” Ari darkly chuckled at his clearly taunting tone

“I hope that Nathan doesn’t lock you up in Guantanamo” His words registering on Ari’s mind, _Nathan_ , your father’s name… your unnamed errand now had a name to it.

_“Hailey was here._..” He matter-of-factly said, barely above a whisper

“She came to say goodbye only...besides letting me in the good news” Walton said with a glare, dangerously close to Ari, basically invading his personal space “Do not make her cry, that’s a warning” He firmly said, pride aside as both men courteously shook hands, no words were needed to reaffirm that oath.

## ➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺

You sipped on a cup of steaming tea, one of the few things that you seemed to stomach these days, while listening to the soothing sounds of the crashing waves. But even that could not appease the restlessness that encompassed you

“How are you?” You heard Rachel ask, a humming sound resonated from your throat

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, you sighed knitting your brows as you thought of the answer to the answer to that question

“ _The real heroes of this story_ ” **(*)** You said, watching Rachel frown in confusion; a ghost of a smile on your face. “I’m talking about them, _Rach_...No matter what we think or what history will say later on, _THEY_ are the ones who reached out to you after all” You looked at her

_“They did”_

“So, you see how hadn’t you become involved they’d still have tried their best. All the Ethiopian Jews that left behind _their homes, their motherland, everything they ever knew_ , marching thousands of miles in search of _peace_ , of _happiness_ , of _freedom_ , _all without the promise if they would ever make it to Jerusalem_ “ You paused, startlingly overcome by a fresh batch of tears “It’s due to their _bravery_ , their _faith_ and their _fierce determination_ to defy all odds that we are here today. We can only hope that this ends up well but it doesn’t stop here, many more are still waiting for their chance...” Your words now recovered more sense to her, she felt the same way about it. 

When they accepted to come to an abandoned resort in the middle of nowhere, none of them fully understood the extent of what they had got themselves into. But now as they looked up close to the enemy’s face and the consequences of their actuate, _it all made perfect sense_. And it was unavoidable not to feel the weight of the stormy emotions that circled around them, _from the pain and the desperation to the sorrow and guilt._

_They were so close, yet so far_

##  **➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺**

_It was time_

_One last mission before going home_

You watched in awe as Ari nostalgically picked the numbers that marked the lives they had saved. This was his moment alone, _his memories and feelings_. One last glance at his imponent yet vulnerable figure and you silently retreated. You exited the resort’s doors with the same backpack that you arrived with, but with a whole new baggage that you never expected not even in your wildest dreams; a man you loved and _a new life growing inside you_ , _new friends that you would give up your life for_ and _lessons that you would never be able to forget no matter how hard you would try._

“What about them?” Jake asked in regards of the poor tourists that they were about to abandon

“They’ll be fine, I kinda foresaw this one coming… I asked one of my contacts to send someone over once we left” You said with a smirk as you watched the last one of them get on the bus. 

“Of course you did” Sam mocked, as you too hopped on it, quickly followed by Ari

“So, now what? Where are we going?” Rachel asked Ari from the driver’s seat

“ _Carthago_ , there’s an old British airfield a few miles away” She nodded. You silently prayed for this to work out.

_Something was coming_

You felt it the moment when you finally arrived at the place. The eerie silence that engulfed the air only disrupted by the loud thundering of their hearts and the grunting noises from the moving bodies. You watched a desperate Ari running around dropping the guiding lights on ground. A heavy pang of distress traveled up and down your spine as you heard the distinctive voice of Max warning you of the upcoming problems, it didn’t help to hear Rachel suggesting to get them all back into the trucks, there was no time for that. 

_This was it_

You sighed slightly relieved to hear Ari disagree with that, just as a groan passed your lips, your hand immediately down to cover your bump

“Are you okay Miss Cross?” Kabede heard you, despite his injured self he was still selflessly looking after you. You welcomed his hand to steady yourself, _breath in, breath out, repeat…_ you felt it go away and nodded at him. 

_“It’s okay baby, it’s okay… Just hold on in there, please”_ You whispered to yourself, your mother instincts kicking in. 

“We should get everyone back inside and get the hell outta here now” Rachel again chimed in, just to think about quitting at this point made your stomach churn. While the rising tension pierced you through the core.

“ _We can’t!_ We wouldn’t make it out on time… besides _HE_ promised it, it will come” You loudly cried at them, before a distant rumbling became clearer

“ _Listen_!” Kabede yelled, making everyone turn their heads to the gratifying sight of the plane about to land. 

_The same plane that just flew above your enemies’ heads_

_A relieved sigh expelled from your lungs_

“Okay! Let’s get moving people!” Ari commanded, all of you fastly moving up. You watched him shake hands with Walton as warmth spread throughout your body

“ _Uncle_ ” You sweetly said, no longer resisting the urge to tightly hug him and only breaking it up to start helping the others to get inside the plane. The dark clouds set upon you still striking you up, blood pounded in your ears and a thin layer of cold sweat shone through. 

_Each passing second, a moment closer to either their freedom or their deaths_

“ _STOP_! Stop!” The pilot shouted, you were barely able to make out the nonsensical math he kept on blabbering. A negative that you didn’t have the time to dwell on as Max warned you of the approaching danger, Ari’s loud voice booming through the space

“ _The seats!”_ You stated, understanding the actual problem of the equation

“ ** _Then we make room”_** Sam said, proceeding to hastily remove the seats from the floor and throwing them out of the plane

_“Let’s move back guys!_ ” You said in Arabic, motioning them to back away from the tail, a big pile of useless steel now taking their place, which in turn meant space for them. You watched in awe Ari’s bulging muscles doing the work until it was done, his strong voice soon signaling the okay to move in.

“ _C’mon! Hurry up_!” You ushered them up, your body driving itself through the sea of people, as the previous far-off gunshot sounds were now drawing nearer. 

You held on tight as the gate began closing, putting a shield between you and their guns aimed at you all. A heavy astriction without respite roamed through the air. You closed your eyes, hands drained of blood at the strength you were using to keep yourself steady and safe from falling, as the plane defied all laws of physics and aviation to take off. 

_You were in the air_

_It worked out_

_You were safe_

You struggled to even your ragged breaths as you felt the relief radiate from the crew and passengers alike. _Mothers hugged their children, men finally breathed in freely, while happy tears flowed from everyone's eyes._ You softly stroke Kabede's hand, a kind smile adorned his lips, just as your eyes slowly lifted up to watch Sam and Ari coming down to you. You relished the sight of Rachel resting her head over Sammy's shoulder as Ari took a seat next to you, dropping an affectionate kiss over your temple. 

**_"Leave no one behind"_** Kabede said, eyes locked with Ari's, his own lips curling up with a knowing nod sent over to Sam.

You eyed him curiously, a scrunched up envelope opened, on his hands now laid a picture his daughter had drawn for him, his figure now standing in the previous empty spot that broke his heart, Maya had accepted him back. It filled your heart with joy to witness his tears, a visible reflection of his contentment over his mended parenthood. But what truly broke the dam in you was the moment his hand encased your baby bump into a loving hold as his lips mouthed a heart stirring _I love you._ _You had a home, you had a family_

_The plane roared over the Red Sea and across the divisor barriers of oppression, the setting sun as witness of your feat._

_A timeless journey_

_Hopeful hearts that rejoiced in the light of the opening gates to the promised land_

##  **➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺**

##  _But there were thousands more waiting. So, he promised them to go back, to leave no one behind._

##  _So he did_

##  _They went back again as many times as it took to fulfill that promise. A brother helping a brother. Until they were all together in Zion. History would later write about this, making sure that it would never be forgotten_

##  **➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺**

**A/N:** This is it! The conclusion of a story that touched my heart. There’s still the Epilogue left, however that one will focus more on Ari and Hailey post the events of the Operation Brothers. Thank You very much to every single one of you my dear readers, it was your support the one that motivated me to keep it up.

> _**Note 1 (*): This line in particular was based on the account by Naftali Aklum** _ _, one of the siblings of the late Farede Aklum, the man behind the inspiration of Kabede’s character. As you can read on_ [ _THIS ARTICLE_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.digitalspy.com%2Fmovies%2Fa28575817%2Fred-sea-diving-resort-true-story%2F&t=OTJiZjE0NjMyOWRmOTMxODE1MDk3Mjk1MDgxMmMyN2YyMzUzNmU4YSwzNDNkMTYwZWI2YzBkOGU5ODY0ZmZjNjllOWQwMDQ1NDk5NDFhN2Nj&ts=1604876941) _and_ [ _THIS OTHER ONE_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftime.com%2F5638572%2Fthe-red-sea-diving-resort-true-story%2F&t=ZTQ5NTQ4OTE5NDVkOWU3ZDgzZTBhZGE3YzdjMmVmYjljZDg3OWUyNCxlMTRiNTQ1MTgyNzZmNTM0YmY1MzdlMTNkYmQzZTA3MGIxMGQxMjZm&ts=1604876941)

> _**Note 2:**_ **_This wasn’t the end of the real story._** _The Operation Brothers wasn’t the only one. It was joined by others such as_[ _Operation Moses_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FOperation_Moses&t=OWE5NjU4NzVmODQyZTg2MmUwZDVjOTJlYzExNWY2Mjc4MTlkZGNkNCw3ODg0ZTU0ZDk2ZjQxZjdjMWU2OTNhMzljYTI3NGFhNzU0OTgzMzMw&ts=1604876941) _,_[ _Operation Joshua_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FOperation_Joshua&t=ZTI4OTFmMmUxYzM0ODNlNjJkNTMxMDc4NmRhMDM0NTkyOGExY2RkYywwYzE3ZDIxZjc4YmEzZDhlNTAzYTExZWYzMDZjYjNmNjEyY2IxY2Qy&ts=1604876941) _,_[ _Operation Solomon_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FOperation_Solomon&t=M2VjNDk2Y2Y3ZmM1ZjcwYzkzNTllMjIxMjIwY2ViZGVmNjQ1NWY3Nyw2NzY5ODg4NWJiMDhhZTA5ZTlmNDI2MzY1NDkyMjEzOGJlY2NkZTE4&ts=1604876941) _and_[ _Operation Dove’s Wings_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.digitaljournal.com%2Farticle%2F335887&t=YWVjM2M4YmQyYmJkMThkOWI4M2JjY2U5MjUzMTE3NjRkMzM5ZmIwNyxlNWQwMTQyMGM0NmI0ZGUxZTYyYmM0Nzg5YmY2MzkyZDI0Y2IxZWQw&ts=1604876941) _._

> _“Operation Brothers became the precursor to new daring rescues of Ethiopian Jews. For example, on May 24, 1991, as the Ethiopian government collapsed in the face of a rebel takeover, 34 El Al passenger planes rescued over 14,000 Ethiopian Jews in the span of 24 hours. "Operation Solomon" set a world record with 1,067 passengers crammed onto a single flight.Today, there are approximately 130,000 Jews of Ethiopian descent living in Israel. And while the transition to Israeli society has come with challenges, Ethiopian Jews occupy respected positions in academia, medicine, arts, the military, and the Knesset.”_ **_-Excerpt from_ ** [ **_THIS ARTICLE_ ** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aish.com%2Fjw%2Fs%2FOperation-Brothers-The-Mossads-Secret-Scuba-Operation-in-Sudan.html&t=ZmI1ODBkYzRjYWVjYTQ1NjM5MWMxYmJkODRiYzRmYzYwODM2ODVjOCwwYjY5MWVlYTFlZTRlMGJmOTUxNThhNWNiODhhZTE5MDU4YjFlNjQz&ts=1604876941) **_that explains in great detail the implications of these dangerous missions_ **

##  **➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺**

**A/N:** This is it! The conclusion of a story that touched my heart. There’s still the Epilogue left, however that one will focus more on Ari and Hailey post the events of the Operation Brothers. Thank You very much to every single one of you my dear readers, it was your support the one that motivated me to keep it up. 


	5. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight at Ari and Hailey’s lives after the events of the Operation Brothers. How they adapted to their lives and what comes across their way as new parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, here we go the last chapter of my Ari Levinson fic. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: +18! Contains The Red Sea Diving Resort SPOILERS! language (few words here and there), mentions of insecurities, anxiety, mixed feelings, dialogue heavy?!, angsty. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU!

  


* * *

> _**Note (*): The words marked on** **BOLD are actual word-by-word statements made by Sir Don McCullin,** back then aged 82, in an interview for Canon called [In Conversation: Sir Don McCullin](https://www.canon-europe.com/pro/stories/don-mccullin-interview/)_
> 
> * * *

##  **➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
 _London, UK -July 1985_**

The cold night breeze erupted goosebumps over your heated skin, yet you didn’t shiver, your teeth didn’t clatter either. It was a comforting, _needed,_ appeasing feeling. It was a common occurrence ever since you left Sudan, to wake up in the middle of the night sweating and agitated, _the faces, the screaming, the blood, the guns…_ it was all freshly ingrained in every cell of your brain. There was _no calm_ , _no peace_ , you might have gotten out of there but you weren’t left unscathed. You cried in silence in the engulfing darkness of the night, as you wonder if it _would ever go away?_

“ _Hailey_?! What are you doing out here?” Ari’s raspy voice rang on your ears, his disheveled appearance slowly approaching you until you felt the contrasting warmth of his body against the coldness that overtook you “ _Jesus_! You’re freezing!” He stated, pulling you away from the window and wrapping you in a blanket. 

“I couldn’t sleep” You sniffled turning in his arms, relishing into the soothing sensation of his hands rubbing patterns on your back

“Nightmares again?” He asked unsurprised, he had been there with you when it first started, he was startled at first and completely scared out of his wits at your screeching panicked voice and trashing body on the bed. It took you weeks of therapy to finally get to a point where it wasn’t as bad, but it never went away. “I’m sorry babe, I truly wish that I could take all of it away from you” He softly said kissing your temple

“Is not your fault Ari. Many of these things happened before you, but even the ones that occurred after were completely out of your power. But we have each other...” You said “You know, _I’ve been feeling like this..._ ever since we were back there”

“ _Like_?!” He confusedly asked, pulling you towards your couch and setting you down on his lap, you sighed

“Like I haven’t done enough and that _we don’t deserve this happiness._ I mean, I know that it doesn’t make any sense but we both met under unusual circumstances and we found this comfort zone in midst of chaos--now we’re here but a lot of them are still there, _waiting_ ” He sighed, resting his head over your arms, a gentle nudge of his nose over it

“I know what you mean, _love_. There’s just how much you could have done there without endangering yourself and our child. Besides the world keeps going, we cannot place our happiness on hold until the world settles. Things like this will continue to happen, not just there but everywhere else…You feel like this because you care and that’s good, but just think about how much you can accomplish from here”

“I know that, _I know that you’re right_. However, there’s still this guilt nagging me at the back of my mind that keeps coming forth every once in a while, _it doesn’t seem to stop…_ ” You sighed “I guess that in part is due to my own unpaid debt”

“ _Unpaid debt_?” He knitted brows “What do you mean?” He asked, as you shifted closer to him

“ _A promise_ , one that I made to Aliyah’s mother. _To show the world the horrors lived there by them_ , the reality behind the screens pulled up by politics… I know that I can’t go back with you, but I want to do an exhibition. Where I can display the uncensored pictures I took during my time there, _the story behind the frontlines, their suffering and their journey..._ ” You explained

“ _I think that it’s a wonderful idea...”_ He kissed your shoulder “You know that whatever you choose to do, _I’ll support you._ I don’t want you to ever think that you’re alone when you’re not. Me too, have gone through these confusing feelings of powerlessness and self-doubt”

“What about?” You asked him, raking your fingers through his hair and beard

“Being a husband and a good father… I was afraid, Hell! I still am, scared shitless that I will mess this up, _you_ , _our_ child... I really don’t want _that_ to happen _again_ ” He finally confessed what had been eating him alive for the past few months

” _Oh, Ari…_ I think that after the emotional hurricane that we've been through at the Red Sea, any storm that might come our way will seem like nothing. And whatever it is then we’ll get through it together” You said feeling the weight over your shoulders being lifted, just like his reassurance to be there at your darkest times, yours had an equally soothing effect on him. No further words were needed that night, as you let him carry you over the bed once again, this time around with his arms tightly wrapped around your frame and your head soundly rested over his calming heartbeat. 

You both knew that was the truth was farthest from being that simple yet you bare no doubt that sometime in the future that you would be able to have a night full of rest without waking up feeling as if you were burning alive. 

_You were not alone._

It hadn’t been easy for Ari either. Coming back he had to face Sarah to reach an agreement over Maya’s visitation rights, especially after coming to terms with your presence in her life and the impending arrival of her little brother. Maya on the other hand, despite her young age, was ecstatic with the news, even more so after Ari told her how now he would be around more. 

_But he never let go of his promise to Kabede_

After allowing a few weeks of homey bliss, he went back to the mission with new plans. He went back as many times as it required, sometimes leaving for weeks at the time, yet you begged him to be home by the birth of your first child together and he happily complied. Although the missions never stopped, just as promised to them, there were others that were willing to take Ari’s place. So, there was no room for hesitation, the moment that you were nearing your 7 month of pregnancy, he took a leave to be with you. 

_He had popped the question too_

Despite never wanting to label your relationship, his determination wavered the more time he spent with you without the pressure of a mission to be fulfilled. It was then, while reveling into the almost foreign and believed to be lost comfort of a home, that he realized that he was a goner. He had been such for a long time. It just took him months of cohabiting, _on and off,_ watching your belly grow with his child, your motherly warmth towards Maya and your tender affections with him, before deciding that it was time to make it official.

You had feared at first, that he was doing it out of obligation but he had dispelled such fears as he showed you the [gorgeous ring he had specially made for you](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/5629568272031592/). Details that proved his thoughtfulness, instead of simply complying with a duty. You had laughed too, at the back up speech that he had written in case if you had refused his proposal. He had even listed the pros of getting married to him, from social security to receiving the full benefits of his Mossad life insurance plan in case of his death. The last one had made you cry and bawl your eyes out, and although you blamed your hormones, it still made him feel regretful of adding that part to it. At the end, you chose to get a simple courthouse wedding where you exchanged vows in front of a judge and your witnesses, Sam and Rachel had been the ones. 

_So, here he was_

He was the best husband that he could be. And now just two weeks later after that July’s cold contemplating night, in August 1985, and 10 long hours later, _Ezra Joseph Levinson_ was born. That day their lives finally brightened, as their child was brought into the world. Everything faded away as they took in the tiny sleeping form of their baby boy, with nose and lips like yours but with the same hair and eyes of his father, he wailed before latching onto your breast. Ari’s eyes filled with tears as his heart swelled with pride and love, meeting your tired but love stricken orbs as you snuggled closer to his chest enjoying the feeling of your baby and husband

“Thank You for such a beautiful gift” Ari said, a happy tear streaming down your face

“We did it, Ari” You smiled, admiring the bundle of joy. Still in awe at the turn of events of your hectic lives.

##  **➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺**

##  **_New York, USA -September 1991_ **

Lights flickered around, a dimmed environment perfectly set for the focus to remain where it was intended to. Low voices chattering as soft music played in the background. You could still hear the clicks of the cameras going off as you got off the car, hand in hand with Ari. 

“Where’s the lovely host tonight?” The familiar voice rang from behind, you immediately turned around with a big smile on your face

“ _Sammy_! You came!” You said, basically jumping on him to hug him “I thought that you said you wouldn’t make it!” You detach yourself from within his warmth, taking in his polished appearance fit for the occasion

“Yeah, well _I lied…_ you know that I wouldn’t miss this for anything” He proudly said looking around the room “Where’s your loving husband?”

“Ari is somewhere around here, _apparently_ a lot of people was interested on the man behind the piercing look” You wiggled your brows smirking, eyes set on the picture in question displayed just a few feet away from where you stood

  


“I see… How are the kids?” He casually asked

“They’re doing great! They’re dying to see their uncle Sam for our monthly BBQ, they want to make out the most and the spoiled ones of the house, _especially_ now that Maya, Ezra and David about to become the eldest siblings” You carelessly said, as if you hadn’t just dropped a bomb on him, his eyes wide as saucers. You couldn't stop the wide smile spread on

“Are you kidding?” He faltered for a second until you shook your head

 _“I’m not…_ I’m already 15 weeks along. I was waiting to tell anyone until I reached the safety mark” You relaxed on his embrace as he indulged you into another hug, unaware of the approaching figure

“I hope that you’re not trying to steal my wife, _Sammy_ ” An smirking Ari said, a glass of champagne in hand as he sneaked his arm around your waist “I take it that she just told you the news” His smirk growing impossibly wider

“You’re seriously one lucky bastard! How does it feel to be a soon-to-be father of 4 kids, _Huh_!?” Sam teased him

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s fuckin’ scary man, but it feels freakin’ awesome too. I’m extremely proud of this one right here” He said nudging your side, heat spread beneath your cheeks

“Do you want a tour?” You chimed in, leading the way

Although Ari was your husband, it was his first time seeing your exposition too. He was shocked at the rawness of the pictures, _the profound emotions they evoked to the ones admiring them…_ it brought tears to everyone’s eyes. It was not just the technique behind the shots, nor the work behind the display, it was the naturalness exhibited on every captured pixel, _the pain, the suffering, the heart breaking unspoken feelings showing through their eyes._

  


_“What inspired this exhibition?”_ One of the few invited journalists asked you, as you stood flanked by Ari and Sammy on each side, right next to the answer to their question

“She did” You pointed to the photograph at your right, it was the one you had taken Aliyah before her death. She had been crying so much her eyes were incredibly red, soul-piercing pain shone through them. “She’s one of many children that couldn’t be saved from the clutches of war, innocent victims that didn’t stand a chance against the evildoers on the field. She didn’t ask to be persecuted nor did she want to die the way she did...” You briefly paused, eyes to the brim with tears “I promised her parents that one day I would honor her, so here we are. _To show to the world the injustice committed against them and many others, so light might be shed towards it_ ” You finished with tears streaming down. 

After Sudan, you tried your hardest to get the story out only to realize that everyone was turning their backs, it was a hard disappointing and depressing moment for you. _But you didn’t give up_ , with Ari’s support you quit your old job in the states and had moved to London, where he could be close to Maya too. There you found a part time job in a local newspaper, writing a column where you had more freedom to talk about topics that mattered. It was so well received that you were soon given the opportunity to have some of your photos featured on. Motherhood and love did not stop you, but further encouraged you to continue. Soon, your name quickly gained recognition as your passion and dedication easily displayed on each and every of the photos that you kept taking while traveling the world. Everything leading to this moment, when those that were close to your heart were finally allowed to see the light.

_It was a night to remember_

##  **➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺**

##  **_London, UK -October 1998_ **

The typing on the keyboard got louder as the words flawlessly flowed on the document. All the pent up emotions finally being let out and inked for the future generations to read it, the story that was only _yours to tell, yours to write, YOURS_

> _“It was that day when my eyes opened up to a new world, as my heart beat rose to match the one of my love as his warmth spread over me, engulfing me like a protective shield to keep us both away from any harm; He, Me and our unborn child, together into a path of joy. That day marked the beginning of our new life, which no matter the obstacles that would come our way, nothing could compare to our love, the one that brew within the Red Sea...Our Red Sea Love”_

You sighed in contentment as the last word was typed. This was your work, the one that had been in the making for the past 3 years. The book that would narrate the events that took place all those years ago in The Red Sea Diving Resort, _told from your perspective._ You plastered all the feelings and emotions that were only known to you and those who lived it along you, the ones that you still kept in touch with. 

You stretched your arms before taking a sip of your steaming coffee, the caffeinated deliciousness filling up your energy. Feeling a wave of peace wash over you, you looked over to the envelope laying on your desk

_Rachel_

You opened the letter to read about everything new in her life, after leaving the Red Sea Diving Resort she too chose to settle down for good and was surprised herself that her love with her estranged husband had rekindled. As you went over the lines a smile found its way on your lips, she had another child a few years after the mission, it was truly unexpected but that little girl was quite the spitfire, _Lucy_ was her name. It filled your heart with warmth to know how well things had worked out for her.

Truth was you never really lost contact with those who had changed your lives. Max and Jake you sporadically heard from but every once in a while you would get a letter or a call from them. Sam was a different story, you still couldn’t believe how he couldn’t even give you the time of the day when you first met only to become a brother like you never had and the godfather of your eldest child. It was always a pleasure to have him over for family dinner and holidays. A few months after your NY exhibition, he too got married with a lovely florist, _Lauren_ , they were a match made in heaven, although they never had biological children of their own and fertility treatments did not help. But that didn’t stop them from having their own family in the form of two beautiful adopted children, two boys now aged 10 and 12 who would often be playdates with yours.

You finished her letter as you leaned on the door, watching in awe at your kids happily playing in the backyard. The sun kissing their skin, the wind brushing away their hairs and their laughs echoing through the air. 

_You gasped_

Two strong but warm arms circled around your waist, a scratchy beard resting over your shoulder and his musky intoxicating scent hitting your nostrils

“ _Ari_ ” You moaned “You’re back, I thought you’d come back later on today” You said leaning back to him, relishing in the feeling of his arms

“ _Hmm_ … Is that what you wanted, _huh_?!” He teased, pulling you impossibly tighter against him and dropping a soft loving kiss over your lips. Once he let go, you couldn’t avoid the small giggle that left your lips

“ _What_?!” He asked, a cute frown etched on his face, so he followed your eyes looking outside the glass doors

“Do you remember Maya met Abigail?”

“How could I ever forget about it? She cried, endlessly!”

“She couldn’t believe she finally had a sister for herself. And now look at her! She’s all grown up and about to start college” You sighed, all reverie suddenly overcome by a pang of distress, you stiffened on his arms

“What?”

“You know me so well...” You turned on his arms, cheek over his broad chest and hands circled around his waist “You know that I would never ask you to abandon what you do, but my heart does not understand any reasoning as it thunders inside my chest every time that you go out there. And it stops when I see your body come home covered in bruises and scratches… Will it ever stop feeling that way?” You asked, not able to look into his eyes, afraid of what they would reflect

 _“Look at me Hails...”_ Something about his voice made you immediately obey his command, his hand lovingly cupping your face “I was actually thinking about it not that long ago. I talked with Ethan a few days ago, I will step down as a field agent and be put into desk duty until it’s time for me to retire” Your eyes went wide in shock, you never imposed your feelings into him, henceforth you never asked him to retire so hearing it from him it came as shock

He chuckled, a good hearty chuckle that rumbled on his chest and spread over your skin, raising goosebumps. 

_“I knew you would be in for a shock”_ He said, tightening the embrace, making you feel his love. “This is a decision that I had been toying with since Abigail was born but it only materialized until recently… I think it’ll be the best for our family since I will get to be stationed here, at the London Office.”

 _“Ari, Is it true?”_ You said, eyes shining with excitement and meeting all the confirmation that you needed with a simple look into his deep blue pools. _“YES!! OH MY GOD!! I’m so happy!!”_ You didn’t realize the moment that you jumped him, legs tangled around him, hands ranking his hair as you peppered every available ounce of his face in kisses. His laugh booming through the house as the kids looked your way, big smiles on their faces too with a slight blush showing on their cheeks after witnessing their parents open displays of affection.

_Life could be good_

##  **➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
 _Harvard University, Boston USA - 2008_**

  


The big hall was silent and lost into the words that echoed through the space, all rows of seats occupied, every single pair of eyes set on the speaker and the impacting information that was being exposed by their long awaited speaker

> _“... And always remember that it’s not about taking nice shots, **you have to have an emotional commitment to serious photojournalism, when people are suffering and their lives are at stake*,** we must hold ourselves accountable up to the highest moral and ethical standards to ensure that we make it justice to what’s been captured by our lens. That’s what we owe to the world as journalists” _

A round of applause boomed as you finished your speech. An overwhelming warm-heartedness filled your chest, pride and gratefulness swelled your heart. You only had so much of a breather before the round for questions started, so you got ready for it. You moved to the center of the lecture hall, microphone closely held on your hand, mentally readying yourself for it

“Okay, now we open the round of questions, please raise your hands respectfully” The moderator said, giving the word to the first student

 _“Thank you for such an inspiring speech Mrs. Levinson. My question for you is… in your book, ‘Red Sea Love, you discuss at length the dangers and obstacles faced during your stay in Sudan. How much of that is exactly true?_ ” A young woman said

“Thank you for the question, well if you meant to ask if my book remains true to the real events or not, then the answer is that there’s not a single fiction word in my book. Everything that you read there is the depiction of what was going on around as seen from my perspective in time and space. The only exception was that some names were changed in order to protect the identities of those who I shared such an ordeal with.” You said nodding at her, who respectfully accepted it with a kind smile before going over to the next student “ _Yes_?”

 _“Let me start by telling you that it’s an honor to have you with us here today. I’ve followed your career closely as I look at you as a role model in what my aim is at photojournalism. You mentioned before, both in the speech and in your book, how you chose to follow an independent path rather than being restricted by associations with agendas. Do you think that it’s still the same up to this day? Or is there a chance at using said organizations to accomplish our goals?”_ She gracefully asked

“Wow, that was a very detailed one. First thank you for the compliment about my career, it hasn’t been easy to get here but _**I don’t really feel that I should be honored for the work that I’ve done***_ when said work has been based on the suffering of others. Second, you might not like my answer...” You chuckled “The reason being that it’s a personal choice. Times are indeed changing and today you have access to more resources and tools that I could have ever imagined back in the day, that should in fact make your job easier no matter which association you might or might not be linked to. People will always have their own personal agendas, even us. The motivation might be good or wrong, but it’s still an agenda by the end of the day. Most importantly, I believe that _**photojournalism is dying.***_ The newspapers and magazines are more interested in the 1% of the wealthy population worldwide, such as celebrities, _**where the underlying factor is narcissism,***_ rather than to feature the world’s real big issues.” You paused, slowly standing up

“Today it might be the norm, but its roots are set back then. I personally chose to leave because it was a time of tension and political and civilian unrest, no matter how much I tried to convince my higher ups they chose to turn their backs because it wasn’t _profitable enough_ for them. It broke my heart to hear such words from the same ones that I had once looked up to, but It showed me that sometimes the answer lies within your own hands. So, it’s your job to assess those around you to determine whether they will listen or not. Remember that you choose this career for a reason, you won’t be send to Paris to take photos of the scenery nor will you be inside a studio taking shots of a model wearing lingerie” You joined the chuckles that could be heard in the room “That is unless you wish to pursuit that particular branch of the profession. But even then, this job is so much more than just to take perfect photos, it’s about capturing the truth laid in front of the lens, often that will be events that nobody wants to acknowledge… _they’re not meant to stay on a memory card hidden in the farthest end of your drawer. They’re meant to be revealed, to be exhibited, to be seen, to cause an impact no matter the cost_.” They cheered on your answer as they kept moving on with the questions, anything and everything was thrown your way and gladly complied.

“Okay, this will be the last question of today. Yes, Mr. Johnson” The moderator said, pointing to a young man, probably in his early twenties

 _“I think that I speak by everyone here when I say that we’re duly impressed by you.”_ He blushed _“In 2004 you opened up a consultation center based in the UK, where people can get access to psychological attention at a very low cost, especially aimed at veterans and other professionals with mental draining jobs, like ours. You talked about it in your book too, to have suffered from PTSD afterwards…What was the driving reason behind it and does it get better?”_ He finished, almost ashamed of his lengthy exposition

“ _WOW_ … What’s your name?”

“ _Keith_ , Ma’am”

“Thank You _Keith_ … Well, it’s not a secret all the traumatic events that I witnessed from a young age. I believe that having been held captive in the middle of nowhere by paramilitary men with nexus to terrorism set it all in motion for me. What took place afterwards just upped it. But what truly made me realize how bad my PTSD was, was _the night that I woke up scratching at my handsome husband’s face while I screamed for him to let me go_ , _when he in fact was just trying to wake me up from a vivid nightmare…_ After that night, I knew that I needed more help than I originally thought. But I found out that the moment I said what my job was they looked at me as if I had grown two heads, so I asked myself… _Why_?” You said, watching their faces frowning in focus

“We are not soldiers, but _aren’t we sent to wars?_ We’re not first responders but _aren’t we sent to disaster zones?_ And I could put other examples as well. Because of what we do, doesn’t list life threatening risks at the top of the list yet we do expose ourselves to peril and w _hat we see behind the lens it’s as much emotionally and psychologically damaging, for we take home a part of each photography that we ever take, yet when we exteriorize the effects that has on us it’s often dismissed by a judging society…_ We can’t change the world overnight, so I chose to start somewhere, it took me years to see it come to fruition but when it did, it felt good. Finally you could walk inside a place without judgement where you could get the help that you needed” You paused, taking a moment to take a deep breath

“ _Does it get better?_ _You will witness the cost of war and global events..._ I can’t lie and tell you that it all magically disappears at your command, _one day it becomes more bearable, b_ _ut the scars remain with you forever._ The weight of it all will never get completely lifted off of your shoulders, but you cannot let fear dominate your life because someone has to do the job, _isn’t it?”_ You said, concluding the questions session. Another round of applause followed before a line of students gathered looking for an autograph, a photo or just the opportunity to sneak in another question. 

You had been giving lectures in different universities around the world for the past few years, recounting your experiences as a war photojournalist, discussing some of your biggest works and your New York Best Seller book ‘Red Sea Love’, telling the whirlwind events in the midst of a conflict zone as you unexpectedly found love as well. Yet any of this ever got boring, if anything it felt good to be able to transmit the urgency of reviving the profession into the hearts of the energetic youngsters pursuing this field.

##  **➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺  
** ** _Boston Public Gardens, USA -2008_**

  


You sat down on the bench, enjoying the calm view full of colors and life, the caress of the wind on your hair as you snuggled closer to his chest, his arm safely circled around your frame.

“How did it go?” Ari softly asked, his beard lightly tickling the side of your face as you reveled into the smell of his cologne

“ _As well as expected…_ But there was something different this time. I don’t know how to explain it but it’s as if there had been a shift in the energy of the students. Their questions were deeper, more meaningful than they had ever been” You sighed

“That's good though, _isn’t it?_ ” He arched his brow awaiting for your answer

“I truly hope so, for if that’s the case, then maybe there’s a bright future. A fearless generation willing to go into the field fully acknowledging the risks of taking such a step...”

“ _Well_ , if you hadn’t done so how would I have met you then?” There was a hint of pain in his voice just by the thought alone

“ _Oh, Ari…_ I will never regret having chosen to stay behind even when the entire world was begging me to leave. I wouldn’t change a single thing, otherwise how would we have 4 amazing children together?” You didn’t realize the tears that welled up on his eyes as you said that, until the moment that you felt him tighten his embrace “Wait… are you crying?”

“ _I am not…_ but I’m close enough to it. You know that you never fail to turn me into an emotional man every time that you refer to Maya as your daughter too”

“She _IS_ my daughter. She has been since the moment she held Ezra into her arms an showed me that big toothy smile of hers, she conquered my heart” He nodded nudging your side

“ _Speaking of Ezra..._ I talked with him earlier today, he said he misses you and hopes to see us soon but he isn’t sure when he will be back”

“Is he still on that mission with that nice young lady, _Rose_?” You questioned with a grin, remembering how smitten he sounded when he spoke about her

 _“He is,_ I think that we might have earned another daughter, _not that he’s ready to admit it_ _yet_ , but he’s as lost into her as I was into you the moment that I laid my eyes on you” He smirked, giving you a knowing look

“ _Is that it?”_ You chuckled, only to be shushed by his lips capturing yours into a loving kiss, your hands with life of their own raking his hair pulling him closer to you, an overwhelming welcomed sensation, only the broken the moment that you moaned

“ _Mmm_ as much as I would LOVE to continue this, we are in public and second, we must go back to the apartment before Abby turns David crazy”

“ _Oh c’mon Hails_ , David is her brother. I don’t think than a 16 year old has enough power to drive him nuts” He chuckled

“Oh how much you are underestimating your daughter _Mr. Levinson_! You forget that Dave is a 20 year old boy who rather be out with his friends than watching over his demanding little sister, who _by the way let me remind you_ already made him take her shopping all day long around town. _Give him a break, love_!” You said with an equally deep chuckle as his

 _“Let them wait longer, Mrs. Levinson...”_ He said, taking you in for another kiss. You smiled into the kiss accepting the delightful defeat, you surrendered into his arms with the sunset as your witness.

_This moment right here was everything that wanted_

##  **➺𝕽𝓢𝓛➺**

**A/N:** It’s been a lovely journey. It might have not been perfect but it felt awesome. This epilogue not only closes the story of Red Sea Love but it also opens up the path for _Ezra Levinson & Rose Wexler _origin story, my lovely couple from _**[SOMNIUM.](https://angrybirdcr.tumblr.com/post/618216872787230720/somnium-masterlist)**_

> _Some might question why I emphasized the feeling of guilt so much when referring to Hailey’s view post-sudan, well after my fair share of research about the psychological effects of photojournalism, I came across with the painful reality behind those holding the camera. Articles like THESE ONES:_
> 
> _**[In conversation: Sir Don McCullin](https://www.canon-europe.com/pro/stories/don-mccullin-interview/) ** _
> 
> _**[ War Photography: The Physical and Psychological Costs ](https://www.jhrehab.org/2017/05/02/war-photography-the-physical-and-psychological-costs/) ** _
> 
> _Show how they struggle with heavy trauma, suffer from depression, nightmares, restlessness and how NO ONE in this profession is able to get out unscathed._

##  **_Thank You so much for your support!! 💖💖_ 💖**

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1:This fic can be taken as an introductory origin story for SOMNIUM’s minor original male character Ezra Levinson. If you haven’t read that one, then you are more than welcome to do so :)
> 
> Note 2: War Photojournalist is one wild job to take. There are incredible stories behind the brave men and women dedicating themselves to this profession. You can look online for the stories about Sir Don McCullin and Tim Hetherington. Both real life war photojournalists. And also read about the psychological effects of the profession.
> 
> Note 3: I wanted to add some of the real dialogue of the movie into the fic but based on past bitter experiences from other fic writers I refrained myself from doing so beyond a line or two, that if you saw the film then you will be able to effortlessly spot them.


End file.
